My Little Pony: lucha por una vida mejor
by darkpollo
Summary: Un humano a llegado a Equestria, lo único a conocido en su vida es un mundo caótico y el arte de la lucha, ahora llega a otro completamente pacifico que se encuentra en peligro de terminar como el suyo. (Advertencia la historia puede contener humor verde, escenas violentas, lenguaje ofensivo, nociva para la salud, pero extremadamente adictiva :P , no clop)
1. Intro

**My Little Pony: lucha por una vida mejor**

**Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic, escriban sus reviews con críticas constructivas y denme su opinión, disculpen las faltas ortográficas de los primeros capítulos; sé que no es excusa pero era la primera vez que escribía algo como esto, a medida de que avancen en la lectura notaran como va mejorando, ya saben lo que dicen "la practica hace al maestro". **

**La historia se desarrolla antes de que Twilight Sparkle se vuelva alicornio y después del episodio del duelo mágico, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

**Introducción **

La noche en que empezó todo esto puedo recordarla tal y como si hubiese sido ayer, era igual de fría y helada como hoy, con la misma enorme y hermosa luna sobre el estrellado firmamento. Ahora me encuentro tirado en el suelo, desangrándome lentamente contemplando el cielo; quien diría que termine en tantos problemas que no me incumbían, tan solo para no ver a otro mundo sufrir lo que el mío ya lo ha hecho…

**Equestria 2:00 am**

En un bosque desconocido lejos de Canterlot y Ponyville se encontraban unas grandes cavernas oscuras de las cuales se escuchaban muchos murmullos, murmullos de unos seres poco deseables en aquel reino tan pacifico que era Equestria, era una pequeña multitud de changelings hablando entre ellos. Las cavernas en las que se encontraban era el actual refugio de los changelings después de haber sido desterrados de Canterlot en los acontecimientos de la boda real, los tiempos habían sido muy duros para el reino de los changelings desde entonces.

—¿¡Alguien sabe qué demonios pasó con nuestro último agente en Canterlot!?

—No mi reina, desde que lo mando a su misión no hemos obtenido información de él.

—Ya han transcurrido meses desde que lo mando, pensamos lo peor mi reina.

—¿¡Acaso solo estoy rodeada de inútiles!? ¡Nuestra última esperanza y ustedes no pueden hacer nada bien! ¡ABSOLUTMENTE NADA!— Chrysalis dijo esto llorando.

—Perdone nuestra incompetencia reina mía ha…ha…hacemos lo que podemos.

—Sin embargo nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles— respondió cabizbajo uno de los changeling.

—Solo déjenme sola…

—Lo que ordene mi reina.

Humillaciones, vergüenzas y hambre eran muchas de las cosas que los changelings habían sufrido hasta entonces, su reina Chrysalis totalmente desmoralizada después de su derrota solo podía contemplar su reino (si es que así se le podía llamar) desmoronándose a su alrededor, habían muerto una gran cantidad de changelings en el transcurso de este tiempo por la falta de sentimientos de que alimentarse y a su vez por las pésimas condiciones en las que vivían.

En su desesperación todo este tiempo se la había pasado pensando en un plan para vengarse de toda Equestria y llevar a la grandeza a su reino sin embargo sus opciones eran nulas. Tenía un número muy reducido de changelings, muy pocos para defenderse y mucho menos para formar un ejército, no tenía aliado alguno y nadie en toda Equestria estaría dispuesto a ayudar a un reino en decadencia de unos indeseables changelings dirigidos por su malvada reina.

—¡Mi reina! ¡Mi reina! Lo encontraron, encontraron a nuestro agente no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Que esperan tráiganlo hasta mi presencia!, tiene muchas cosas que explicar— respondió con la emoción de saber que no todo estaba perdido.

—Bueno acerca de eso…

—¿¡Que!? ¡No pierdan el tiempo y tráiganlo de una buena vez!

—No creo que pueda contestar nada mi reina, está muerto, solo encontramos su cadáver.

—¿Co…co…cómo es posible? ¿Acaso lo mataron haya afuera?

—No mi reina, parecía haber muerto de hambre, lo único que encontramos es que llevaba en sus alforjas una nota con un enorme paquete envuelto.

En ese momento se lo entregaron.

Chrysalis empezó a leer en voz alta las últimas palabras de su agente:

_Reina mía si algún día llegan a encontrarme, quiero decirle que lo siento, no pude entregarle personalmente la información que me mando a traer, ya no me quedan fuerzas, tanto que me costó robarlo de las bibliotecas secretas de Canterlot y ahora caigo por culpa del hambre que me consume, espero que usted pueda cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor con este presente…_

_Atte. Su fiel súbdito_

Chrysalis quedo impactada después de leer sus últimas palabras su agente, su leal súbdito dio su vida para cumplir su misión y mejor aún lo había conseguido. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro, empezó abrir lentamente el paquete que traía y contemplo un enorme libro con el título "Multisomicron".

—¡Síganme mis fieles súbditos tenemos cosas que hacer!

—¡Si señora! (dijeron al unísono)

De la caverna salieron la pequeña multitud de changelings con su reina al frente, juntos llegaron a un espacio abierto en el gran bosque en el que estaban. Chrysalis reposo el libro en el suelo y empezó a hojearlo buscando algo en específico.

—¡AJA! Por fin lo encontré jajajaja

El plan que había ideado todo este tiempo surgió en uno de sus momentos de soledad en las cavernas, Chrysalis había llegado a la conclusión de que ella y su reino estaban completamente solos en Equestria y fue ahí donde le llego su gran revelación, en Equestria… se repetía mentalmente ella, si no tenían a ningún aliado en toda Equestria buscaría uno en todo el mundo y no cualquier aliado, uno que le ayudara en su plan de conquista de toda Equestria y llevar a su reino hacia la victoria, por eso mando a su agente en busca de información de todo su mundo, para buscar a algún posible candidato.

**En algún bosque de Equestria 3:00 am**

Chrysalis estaba buscando en su libro a seres capaces de ayudarla en su propósito; el libro era enorme, grueso, al igual que su pasta la cual estaba repleta con símbolos extraños y desconocidos incluso para ella que tenía cierto conocimiento sobre la magia, además tenía una enorme y brillante gema de color purpura incrustada en el centro. El libro parecía muy viejo, demasiado para ser verdad…, Chrysalis se preguntaba de donde habría encontrado tal libro su agente, al leer parte de él esperaba encontrar información acerca de creaturas de otros continentes y su forma de invocarlos pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el libro apenas si hacia una breve referencia de Equestria y su mundo en general, se llevó una todavía más grande al ver que el libro más bien hablaba acerca de otros universos.

—¡Increíble! Esto no puede ser mejor, parece que por fin la suerte esta de nuestro lado— dijo la reina cada vez más emocionada.

Chrysalis buscaba creaturas con grandes posibilidades de ayudarla a conquistar a Equestria, leía acerca de los universos y de las creaturas que los habitaban, pero se detuvo en uno específico el universo de nombre Primus y en un mundo llamado Tierra, el cual decía que estaba habitado por unos seres bípedos llamados humanos con gran inteligencia, maldad y con gran poder destructivo, no lo pensó más y busco la manera de traerlos a su mundo. Para su desgracia el libro decía que solamente podía traer solamente a uno a su universo ya que el hechizo consumía demasiada energía, ella pensó que si su plan funcionaba después podría traer a más para asegurar su victoria.

Los changelings se reunieron en círculo para iniciar el ritual, Chrysalis necesitaría la ayuda de todos sus súbditos para lograr el hechizo. Ella empezó a recitar cada una las palabras que decía el libro, hablaba un lenguaje extraño y desconocido; después ello el libro empezó a brillar, la gema de su centro también y de repente empezó a resplandecer cada vez más y más y empezó a absorber la magia hacia su alrededor, la gema consumía toda la energía de los changelings hasta el punto de dejarlos tirados y completamente exhaustos, cosa que incluida a la mismísima Chrysalis; después el suelo empezó a temblar y la gema se separó del libro, empezó a flotar en el aire y de pronto… soltó una enorme explosión destruyendo la gema y seguida de un rayo que iba directo hacia la luna, un gran rayo de color purpura que había cegado a todos los presentes.

Después de aquel resplandor, los changelings contemplaron su obra en la luna, todo su contorno se volvió un enorme hoyo del mismo color (para ser precisos un hoyo de gusano), este fenómeno se pudo contemplar por toda Equestria, pero al ser altas horas de la noche ningún poni se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, a excepción de algunos cuantos, cosa que incluía a un par de princesas, sobre todo a una en específico, la princesa Luna, la cual fue la primera en darse cuenta que su astro le había pasado algo.

**Castillo de la princesa Celestia 3:15 am**

La par de alicornios miraban asombradas y la vez muy preocupadas desde su balcón en el palacio real el fenómeno en él cielo, nunca había pasado algo así y eso no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

—¡Por todos los ponis! Que le ha pasado a mi hermosa luna— dijo Luna mirando a la vez a su hermana Celestia observando el extraño cambio de su astro

—No tengo idea querida hermana, esto no puede ser bueno— contesto Celestia.

—Claro que no es bueno, ¡Tan solo mira mi luna! ¡Parece un enorme hoyo en el cielo! — exclamo preocupada Luna

—Esto parece un hechizo muy poderoso, pero lo que me preocupa es ningún pony sería capaz de ello, a menos… (Celestia puso uno de sus cascos en su barbilla)…

—¿¡A menos que qué hermana!?

—¡Sígueme hermana!, necesitamos llegar de inmediato a los libros ocultos de Star Swirl el barbudo.

De pronto del enorme hoyo escupió un rayo de vuelta hacia los bosques lejanos, haciendo temblar la mismísima tierra y volviendo la luna a la normalidad. Observando estupefactas estaban todavía las dos alicornios.

**En algún bosque de Equestria 3:40 am**

Un enorme cráter con fuego se hallaba en el suelo y en el epicentro de esté, se encontraba justamente en medio, una inconsciente creatura bípeda tirada sobre sus rodillas.

Chrysalis se acercó lentamente al cráter (como precaución y también por estar tan agotada por él hechizo) y observo a la extraña creatura.

—huuuu…—gemía de dolor la creatura— ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

—¡Increíble realmente funciono!— Chrysalis estaba totalmente impactada al ver la creatura frente a ella.

—Me duele absolutamente todo…

Chrysalis reuniendo algo de valor, decidió dirigirle la palabra a la extraña creatura.

—Humano fui yo la gran y poderosa reina de los de los changelings, la que te ha traído hasta aquí con el único propósito de ayudes a nuestro reino en tiempos de necesidad.

El humano algo desorientado y con la vista algo nublada, solamente podía contemplar la silueta de quien le hablaba.

—Creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza porque creo me habla un caballo mosca…

—¡A quien le dices mosca horrible mono sin pelo!

—jejeje… bonito caballo, que graciosa eres…

Chrysalis no sabía si avergonzarse o estallar completamente en ira por las palabras que provenían de aquel humano.

—¡Como te atreves hablarme así a mí la gran reina Chrysalis, creatura insolente!

—¿Chrysa… que?, me suena ese nombre…

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incomodo, ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, Chrysalis con su mirada enojada y el humano con la suya toda desorientada; se tallaba los ojos y se sobaba la cabeza, finalmente pudo contemplar claramente la imagen de la reina changeling.

—Chrysa… Chrysa… Chrysalis hooooo ya recuerdo…

De pronto el humano soltó una gran risa.

— JAJAJAJAJAJA… esto debe de ser una broma JAJAJAJAJA…

—¿¡QUE ENCUENTRAS TAN GRACIOSO MONO!? — pregunto enfurecida Chrysalis.

—Que tú no existes jajaja — todavía risueño el humano.

De pronto el humano se recostó en el mismo cráter en el que se encontraba.

—Esto debe ser un extraño sueño, si eso debe ser…

El humano cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a despertar, pero de pronto una pequeña piedra golpeo su cabeza.

—¡AUCH!, eso dolió— se quejo esté

—Claro si no lo hice para que te rieras, ¡ahora sí, no sé de qué rayos estás hablando pero no te traje aquí solo para que te pusieras a dormir!

— Espera un momento… si eso dolió solo puede significar uno cosa…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡SANTA MIERDA ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Quién será el extraño humano que trajo Chrysalis?**

**¿Se unirá a ella en su conquista de Equestria?**

**¿Qué sabrá el humano acerca de Chrysalis?**

**¿Sera Chrysalis la cruza de un pony con una mosca XD?**

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 1- Lo que antes era

**Capítulo 1— Lo que antes era **

**POV ¿?**

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a frente con una… ¿que era? aaa siii una changeling y no cualquier changeling sino su mismísima reina en persona con cara de pocos amigos frente a mí, acaba de suceder lo imposible, y al principio pensé que estaba en un extraño sueño o alguna especie de alucinación creada por algún hongo alucinógeno jeje, pero esa piedra en mi cabeza, si esa gran y dura piedra que golpeo mi hermosa cabeza lanzada por esa ¡hija de su…! ups me desvíe del tema, como decía esa piedra me recordó estaba despierto y en mis 5 sentidos.

Algo imposible acababa de suceder, ¡yo estaba en un mundo idéntico a una caricatura infantil!, sería difícil de creer si no tuviera frente a mí a uno de sus personajes y no cualquier personaje, era una de sus antagonistas; era extraño bueno si ya de por si era extraño tener una especie de caballo subdesarrollado con injertos de mosca frente a mí y sin mencionar el hecho de que podía hablar, lo que era aún más extraño era que no parecía tan amenazadora como me la habría imaginado, bueno se veía más aterradora en la tv, de hecho parecía otro adorable poni nada más que con él pequeñísimo detalle que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, era negra, con un retorcido y amenazador cuerno y… ¿ya mencione las alas de mosca?, en fin apenas si podía recordar que paso antes de llegar a aquí…

_**Flashback**_

_¿Que quien soy?, Bueno mí nombre es Mark Byron soy un hombre de 25 años de edad, 1.85 de altura, de pelo corto color negro, piel apiñonada, de nacionalidad… bueno solo diré que es de habla hispana en verdad no creo que importe ya que realmente no tengo un lugar fijo en donde vivir, por cuestiones de "trabajo" siempre estoy de lugar en lugar de país en país y a decir verdad hasta ahora no he encontrado un lugar al que pueda llamar de nuevo hogar. Tuve una infancia difícil, fui hijo único de una pareja un poco problemática, mi padre era un obrero muy trabajador aunque era muy serio y tenía problemas con el alcohol, en cambio mi madre era una ama de casa, una gran y sabia mujer muy alegre y siempre con algún buen consejo que darte pero su único defecto es que siempre fue muy enfermiza; solían pelear muy seguido pero a pesar de eso sabía que me querían a su manera, siempre me procuraron lo necesario para sobrevivir, ellos eran todo mi mundo, ellos eran a lo único que yo podía llamar hogar. _

_Tuve una educación que se podría decir que "buena" aprendí mucho, el ambiente era otro cantar; nunca fui muy sociable en mi infancia era muy tímido, débil e indefenso por eso mismo fui víctima de muchos maltratos de mis demás compañeros a pesar de eso tuve amigos, pocos pero amigos en fin. Con el paso del tiempo mi madre murió por una terrible enfermedad terminal, mi padre le prometió que me sacaría adelante y me daría un futuro mejor, en sus últimos momentos mi madre me hizo prometerle que sería fuerte una vez que ella ya no estuviera, yo con todo mi dolor se lo prometí, una parte de lo que alguna vez llame hogar murió con ella…_

**Actualidad en algún bosque de Equestria 4:00 am**

Chrysalis miraba extrañada el comportamiento del humano que había traído, esté parecía estar reflexionando a la vez que la observaba cosa que era muy incómodo para ella, para no mostrar debilidad ella no quito su ceño fruncido de hace unos momentos. Chrysalis observo de reojo la apariencia de aquella extraña creatura, solo había visto una vaga imagen ilustrativa de aquellos seres en el libro que utilizo para traerlo; su apariencia a primera vista le recordaba a como ya lo había dicho antes, al de un mono, solamente que sin cola y sin pelo más que en la cabeza, el humano parecía ser alto incluso un poco más que ella, tenía un extraño ropaje, negro en la parte de encima y azul marino en la parte donde parecían ser sus piernas, tenía sus pies cubiertos por una especie de calzado que ella no había visto antes, solo dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y por lo que pudo ver de ellos la creatura parecía ser muy fuerte ya que estaban muy marcados, algo que llamo su atención fue que en la punta de estos no parecía tener cascos, parecían más bien un par de manos como las que poseían los minotauros o dragones que habitaban Equestria y más raro aun el hecho de que esas mismas manos estaban vendadas, ella pensaba que tal vez estaba herido, sacándola de sus propios pensamientos el humano empezó a hablar.

—bien me cuesta aceptar el hecho de que estoy en un lugar que ni siquiera debería existir, y ¿dices que tu tuviste que ver en ello?

Chrysalis extrañada por lo primero que dijo solo se limitó a contestar.

—Así es, yo y mis changelings que ves aquí tirados fuimos quienes te trajimos hasta aquí…

—Okey… ¿me trajeron para…?

—Sabemos acerca de tu raza y de lo son capaces, así que te traje hasta aquí con el único propósito de que nos ayudes en ¡nuestra conquista de Equestria!, te prometo que serás enormemente recompensado por tus servicios.

Mark abrió sus ojos como platos después de escuchar esto último.

—Este… ¿qué pasaría en el hipotético caso en el que yo me rehusara? jejeje…

—Yo… yo… yo… ¡Te hare mi prisionero y te torturaremos hasta que aceptes cooperar! —dijo algo nerviosa Chrysalis desconociendo de las capacidades del humano.

—Okey… mmm…

Mark pensó muy bien sus opciones, aunque le pareciera tentadora la idea de ser torturado por unas creaturas salidas de un programa de ponis, esa no era una opción y él no era lo suficientemente desalmado como para llevar a Equestria a un nuevo orden mundial bajo el mando del tiránica Chrysalis por más grande que fuera su recompensa, así que solo quedaba una opción aparente.

—Y bien humano ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Bueno yo acep… ¡o mira atrás de ti esta la princesa Celestia con todo un ejército!

Chrysalis al escuchar esto volteo muy preocupada sudando atrás de ella, para su fortuna no había nadie más que sus tirados changelings y volteo de nuevo al humano, el cual ya no se encontraba. Estaba completamente enfurecida; había sido engañada por el mono sin pelo, solo podía ver su silueta corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia el bosque.

—¡MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVES!

Mark escucho esto último y le contesto desde lejos.

—¡NOS VEMOS REINITA!

—¡LEVANTENSE INUTILES, EL HUMANO SE ESCAPA! —grito a sus changelings

Los changelings aun exhaustos por el hechizo, formaron diversos grupos y corrieron lentamente hacia el bosque donde se había escapado el humano, seguidos por su reina que se detuvo momentáneamente a recoger el "Multisomicron" con el que había traído al humano, se lo puso en una de sus alforjas, después también se puso a perseguirlo a un paso lento por lo exhausta que estaba y por el pesado libro que cargaba.

Era una persecución a toda velocidad en los bosques… bueno la verdad no, era exageradamente lenta, tanto del lado de los changelings como para el humano, que también estaba agotado y adolorido por el viaje interdimensional (nadie dijo que viajar entre dimensiones fuera cosa fácil) aun así iba un poco más rápido que los pobres changelings.

**POV Mark**

Si me hubieran dicho que tendría que correr de unos insectos superdesarrollados habría entrenado un poco más, pensaba Mark…

_**Flashback**_

_Desde el día que le prometí a mi madre que sería más fuerte en mi adolescencia me hice una personalidad más fuerte, me volví un poco más extrovertido e intente ser un poco más social; aunque para mi mala suerte solo provoco que los que abusaban de mi me golpearan con más ganas, en mi desesperación no tuve otra opción aunque no era partidario de la violencia tenía que defenderme así que visite una academia artes marciales mixtas. Mi maestro era un gran hombre, tenía aproximadamente 60 años; era grande, fuerte y para mi buena o mala suerte era demasiado estricto, de un grupo de 15 alumnos yo fui el más débil de todos y siempre era a mí el que regañaba y me ponía a hacer ejercicios de castigo, por no poder seguir el ritmo de los demás._

_Al medio año de estar ahí, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y aceptar mi terrible destino, pero antes de irme mi maestro me detuvo y solo se limitó a decirme las siguientes palabras:_

"_eres libre de irte alumno mío puedes irte y seguir sufriendo o quedarte y hacer algo de tu vida pues la perseverancia es el único camino hacia la victoria" _

_Sus palabras me llegaron de golpe, estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le hice a mi madre, así que me arrepentí y decidí quedarme otro tiempo en la academia._

_Paso otro largo año, de ir de la preparatoria a la academia y de la academia a mi humilde hogar. Mi padre a pesar de ser siempre muy serio conmigo me confeso que estaba orgulloso que llevara muy enserio la promesa que le hice a mi madre y yo igual de que él cumpliera la suya de sacarme adelante…, en el transcurso de ese largo año hice más amigos en la academia que en la preparatoria, pude alcanzar el nivel de mis compañeros y como consecuencia pude darle su merecido a los que me molestaban en la preparatoria (por no decir que les partí su reput#$x%adre) ejem…aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello, pero aun así estaba más tranquilo._

_Era más fuerte que antes, desde ese momento pensé que ya había logrado mi cometido pero aún me sentía insatisfecho, había nacido un inexplicable deseo de más desafíos; así que comencé a alistarme a mis primeras competencias, nunca termine en los primeros lugares pero… me les acercaba, mi maestro me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi y había notado el gran cambio en desde que llegue a la academia, me sentí feliz por esos instantes…lástima que no duro lo suficiente. _

**Actualidad en algún bosque de Equestria 5:00 am**

Mark decidió dejar de correr, en primera porque estaba muy cansado y adolorido para seguir y en segunda prefería caer peleando que corriendo como un cobarde. Después de un momento fue alcanzado por el pequeño grupo de changelings, eran aproximadamente un grupo de 8 changelings, eso sería un numero un "poquito" desfavorable para el humano, pero para su fortuna los changelings parecían demasiado agotados como para darle batalla; aun así tomo sus precauciones y se puso en posición de combate, lo rodearon en un pequeño círculo y todos juntos dispararon sus rayos de magia hacia el humano que estaba frente a ellos en una extraña posición, el humano solo espero a asentir el golpe.

—Rayos esto me va a doler…

Los rayos impactaron contra el humano, pero algo que no esperaban sucedió.

—¿¡Pero que rayos…!? — exclamo extrañado el humano

— JAJAJA deténganse me hacen cosquillas JAJAJA.

Al parecer su energía parecía estar debilitada a tal punto que sus ataques no hacían daño alguno; no solamente por el hechizo que habían hecho sino porque estaban muy desnutridos y sus cuerpos estaban en pésimas condiciones sin mencionar el hecho de que su enemigo estaba entrenado y era muy fuerte (claro algo "cansado y adolorido" por el viaje interdimensional).

— JAJAJA diminutos poderes diminutos poderes JAJAJA —no paraba de reír el humano

Los changelings se detuvieron exhaustos.

— Al parecer no están en buenas condiciones, así que ahora me toca a mí jejeje…—dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada que no presagiaba nada buenos para los changelings.

Los changelings se miraron entre si nerviosos y tragaron saliva ya que estaban demasiado cansados para escapar…

Y así el humano se la paso emboscando y atacando a diestra y siniestra a los pequeños grupos de changelings que lo perseguían toda la noche.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos les paso a mis preciados changelings!? — la reina se encontraba muy preocupada.

Chrysalis siguió a paso lento pero seguro un rastro de changelings tirados e inconscientes en el suelo, para su fortuna no estaban muertos, ella siguió el rastro hasta llegar a una cascada cercana; observo a su alrededor y no había absolutamente nada, había un silencio preocupante, ella estaba nerviosa, empezó a sudar frio, y de pronto sintió que algo toco su lomo, esto dejo helada a la changeling, no podía moverse, estaba petrificada del miedo, ni siquiera podía gritar, había sido testigo de los rastros de changelings que había dejado a su paso así que se había hecho una idea de lo temible que podía ser, después de eso… solo escucho…

— Así que solo me falta una…

Chrysalis esperaba su fin eminente…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Por qué Mark dirá que su felicidad no duro lo suficiente?**

**¿Mark acabara con la miserable vida de Chrysalis?**

**¿Qué harán los changelings sin su reina?**

**¿Podrán correr una maratón después de esto?**

**¿Los rayos que le dispararon a Mark habrán servido como un buen masaje?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2- Lo que ahora será

**O todo poderosos dioses de los fic´s denme paciencia para terminar mis historias, creatividad para poder escribir grandes cosas, y sobre todo muchos reviews positivos para poder presumir de ello XD, bueno sin más mi siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2— Lo que ahora será **

**En algún bosque de Equestria 5:30 am**

Chrysalis seguía petrificada por el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras aquella mano seguía tocando su lomo, ella no esperaba una muerte así y sobre todo por él ser que ella misma había traído a su mundo, intento dispararle un rayo con su cuerno pero de este solo salían pequeñas chispitas de color verde con un sonido como de… un globo desinflándose.

—Huuuuy pequeños fuegos artificiales jajaja, supongo que esto debe ser un poco vergonzoso para ti.

—Ca…ca…cállate—tartamudeaba ella.

No había duda, ella también estaba agotada y el miedo que sentía no era de gran ayuda en su intento de contratacar.

—Bueno creo que es hora que terminemos con esto reinita.

Chrysalis cerro de inmediato los ojos, estaba completamente sudada de los nervios, solo esperaba el golpe que terminaría con su vida…

**POV Chrysalis**

Cerré mis ojos sabía que había llegado mi hora, ahora veo que lo que dicen es verdad, uno puede ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos mientras se está a punto de morir, pero, ¿por qué tenía que morir de esta manera?… sin honor, en completa decadencia y con la ruina de todo mi reino, ¿tan horrible era mi destino?, ¿solo nací para sufrir?

Toda mi vida ha sido un completo fracaso, he sido una pésima reina, antes de mí éramos una raza temida por todos pero hoy… no somos ni la sombra de eso. Espero que mis queridos changelings en sus próximas vidas logren perdonarme por la miseria que les traje como su reina, bueno no es que tuviéramos opción; somos seres poco agradables para los demás, pareciera que nacimos solo para ser odiados, somos seres parasitarios que solo nos alimentamos a costa de los demás, esa es nuestra naturaleza es nuestra razón de ser, solo traemos dolor y sufrimiento, al principio creí estar conforme con ello, ¿quién se atrevería a enfrentarse a su propia naturaleza?. Disfrutaba lo que hacía, me encantaba, de hecho disfrutaba incluso ser mala, hacer sufrir a creaturas inferiores a mí; era todo un placer, comiendo todo sus emociones positivas hasta dejarlos secos, sentía que estaba cumpliendo mi rol en el mundo, como depredadora, como reina y suprema gobernante de los changelings, pero ahora no estoy tan segura… ¡qué ironía que ahora este punto de morir por otro depredador!, si tan solo hubiera otra manera…

_**Flashback**_

_Ahora solo recuerdo pequeños fragmentos de mi vida… mi madre, que era lo único que tenía, ya que nunca conocí a mi padre y yo no tuve hermanos o hermanas; mi madre la gran y toda poderosa reina __Bisselyla__, ella gobernaba a los changelings con pesuña de hierro, aunque nunca fue afectiva conmigo yo la admiraba desde el día que nací de mi huevecillo, ella era formidable, era una gran época para los changelings, un tiempo en que todavía nos temían y respetaban, ella me enseño todo lo que sé sobre gobernar, lástima que solo deshonré su memoria con la mal que he dirigido a mi reino, perdóname madre…_

_Recuerdo mi infancia, no conviví mucho con los demás changelings, ser hija única de una intimidante reina no es cosa fácil; los demás pequeños changelings no se me acercaban por miedo a mi madre, aun así ella me decía que yo algún día debía guiarlos, nunca lo comprendí, yo solo quería jugar con los demás pero ella no me lo permitía, decía que no era digno de una reina mezclarse con sus súbditos._

_En mi adolescencia conocí el amor o eso creí, me enamore de un joven guardia que nos custodiaba por las noches; era grande, fuerte y muy apuesto. Me escapaba del palacio en las noches con él, nos divertíamos, reíamos, jugábamos y nos la pasábamos bien, con el tiempo yo empecé a sentir algo por él…, una noche yo decidí confesarle lo que sentía (ja ahora que lo pienso es gracioso, yo una changeling devoradora de amor enamorada, lástima que no podíamos consumir nuestros propios sentimientos), grande fue mi decepción al ver que él solamente se alejó de mí, me dijo la patética excusa de que no podía tener ese tipo de relaciones con la futura reina, desde ese día ya no lo volví a ver._

_Con el tiempo mi madre murió y yo subí al trono, y bueno… solo diré que la vida es dura y mucho…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**POV Mark**

Estoy cansado, con sueño, me duele el cuerpo y tengo hambre… mmm… me imagino que rico desayuno pude haber tenido si no estuviera aquí varado en un bosque, en medio de la nada, lidiando con unas moscas y su reina, sé que dicen que los mosquitos son molestos pero esto es ridículo, bueno solo un pequeño golpe en la nuca será suficiente para dejarla inconsciente y largarme de aquí; no pensé que sería tan fácil, de hecho hace rato que ella cerro los ojos…¿pero qué?

Mark miraba con cara de ¿WTF? el repentino comportamiento de Chrysalis, ella había abierto los ojos; que por cierto parecían estar completamente perdidos mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido…

—De…debo, debo ir a mi lugar feliz— empezó a desvariar la changeling —¿Mami dónde estás?, tengo hambre…

—Este… que miedo creó que la presión fue demasiado para ella—dijo algo nervioso Mark— Oye…oye… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Señor mono que raro es usted jejeje…

—¡Dije! ¿Que si te encuentras bien?

—No…no señor mono, ¿no ve que estoy a punto de ir a mi lugar feliz? —Los desvaríos de Chrysalis eran cada vez más extraños— Mama se enojaría mucho si me ve hablando con monos raros…

—Ok… creo que esto es muy raro—dijo Mark observando el cada vez más extraño el comportamiento de la reina— Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer en un momento como este, pero necesito lavarme las manos primero mmm… bueno que más da.

Mark de pronto le soltó un tremendo ¡bitch slap! (osasemeleceme dícese de la acción de dar una amable bofetada).

—¡Reacciona pende#$% hija de&%$!

Chrysalis por fin pudo volver en sí.

—¡HE¡ ¡COMO! ¡DONDE! ¡CUANDO! ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿Acaso ya estoy muerta?

—Creo que no reinita…

—¿¡TUUUUU!? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!? ¡AUUCH MI ROSTRO! ¿¡QUE ME HAZ HECHO!?

—Traerte al mundo de los vivos, descuida puedes agradecerme después— Mark no pudo evitar que una tremenda sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—¿¡AGRADECERTE!?, ¿¡QUIERES QUE TE DE LAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR A PUNTO DE MATARME?; y por lo que veo aun no lo has hecho ¿¡ACASO PLANEAS PRIMERO TORTURARME LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!? ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO!

—Nope, siento romper con tus ideas sadomasoquistas Chrysalis pero no.

—¿Mis qué…?

—Nada olvídalo, bueno en primer lugar creo que estamos a mano o en este caso a pesuña o ¿será a cascos?, tú la piedra y yo la mano… aunque ahora que lo pienso papel le gana a la piedra… bueno como decía y en segunda yo no pensaba matarte.

—¿Entonces que rayos me pensabas hacer mono?

—Bueno… no voy a negar que pensaba dejarte inconsciente para poder escapar y buscar una manera de volver a mi mundo, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya no me parece tan buena idea.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿A qué se debe tan repentino cambio de opinión?

—En primera porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estoy y en segunda tú fuiste la que me trajiste aquí, así que solo tú sabes cómo devolverme a mi mundo

—¿¡Y porque crees que yo haría algo como eso!?

—Por la sencilla razón de que solo así te perdonare la vida.

—Pe…pero, pero…

—Nada de peros, ya dije.

Chrysalis no tenía opción pero una gran idea le cruzo por la mente en ese mismo momento…

—Aunque quisiera no podría…

—¿Y por qué no?— dijo un poco enojado el humano.

—Porque el hechizo que utilice para traerte consumió todas nuestras energías y reunir tal cantidad llevara tiempo.

—¿Tiempo eh?, no importa puedo esperar.

—Y además aun así, lo dudo.

—¿Como que lo dudas?

—Ejem… cómo pudiste observar no tenemos ni la suficiente fuerza para defendernos, como te decía antes de que te nos escaparas, mi pueblo está pasando por momentos difíciles y por eso mismo no nos hemos alimentado por un tiempo; por eso no creo poder reunir la energía necesaria para devolverte.

**POV Mark**

Se hacia dónde va esto, ella tratara de que le ayude de cualquier forma, de seguro quiere le ayude a recuperar sus fuerzas con el único propósito de iniciar su conquista; aunque en parte creo que tiene algo de verdad, ¡tan solo mírenla, puedo ver sus costillas!, está en los huesos y por lo que vi solo tiene la energía suficiente como para sacar chispas pedorreras de su cuerno, ¡rayos!, tratare de seguirle la corriente, debo encontrar una manera para que me regrese sin que ella ponga en peligro este mundo.

— Te creo…— dijo observando a Chrysalis a los ojos.

—¿¡En serio!? , quiero decir… ¡qué bien!—Chrysalis pensaba que había convencido al humano.

—Te ayudare a recuperar tus energías…

—¡SI!

—¡PERO!, con el único propósito de regresarme a mi mundo y bajo ciertas condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones?

—No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirán después.

—Entonces, ¿es un trato mono?— dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

—Si si lo que tú digas Chrysalis.

—Por cierto, en todo este tiempo no me has mencionado tu nombre.

—O es cierto… me llamo Mark.

—¿Mark?, que nombre más raro.

—Sé que no es nombre habitual por aquí, pero ¿Qué esperabas de un ser de otra dimensión?

—Bueno vayamos a recoger a tus súbditos caídos.

—¡Cierto! tienes razón mono.

—Chrysalis, tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—Todo este tiempo en el bosque, me ha parecido muy extraño que no haya visto algún otro animal por aquí.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas a mí también…— miro a su alrededor la changeling— ¿Pero eso que importa?, tal vez en el camino encontremos alguno.

—Quizá tengas razón Chrysalis… bueno pues vámonos.

Mark y Chrysalis se fueron de la pequeña cascada en donde se encontraban, se fueron por los espesos arboles del lugar en dirección a los changelings caídos, pero entre la oscuridad del bosque una atenta mirada los seguía…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**¿Se unirá Mark al lado oscuro de la Fuerza?**

**¿Chrysalis cumplirá con devolverlo a su mundo?**

**¿Quién será la mirada que los sigue?**

**¿Se habrán perdido el desayuno?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3- Mitos y leyendas

**Una vez más por aquí estamos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sobretodo sus consejos, tratare de no decepcionarlos y hacer cada capítulo mejor que el anterior y así algún día llegar a más de mil reviews :P (lo sé, lo sé no soy nada exigente pero se vale soñar XD), por cierto acabo de corregir el asunto del formato script, me dio flojera pero ya está jeje… gracias cierto comentario ejem…(enserio gracias :P)… hice cambios menores, minúsculos casi insignificantes jaja, nada de gran importancia solo espero que no se haya perdido el hilo de las conversaciones jejeje, bueno sin más que decir el siguiente cap.**

**En capítulos anteriores**

En un último y desesperado intento la malvada reina Chrysalis elaboró un plan para elevar a la gloria a su demacrado reino, gracias a la ayuda de su último agente infiltrado en Canterlot, Chrysalis se hizo de un extraño y misterioso libro con el cual realizo un hechizo que afecto por completo a la luna, a lo lejos en el palacio real de Canterlot un par de alicornios observaban preocupadas el extraño fenómeno.

-¡Por todos los ponys! Que le ha pasado a mi hermosa luna- dijo Luna mirando a la vez a su hermana Celestia observando el extraño cambio de su astro

-No tengo idea querida hermana, esto no puede ser bueno- Celestia le contesto

-Claro que no es bueno tan solo mira mi luna parece un enorme hoyo en el cielo (dijo preocupada Luna).

-Esto parece un hechizo muy poderoso pero lo que me preocupa es ningún pony sería capaz de ello a menos… (Celestia puso uno de sus cascos en su barbilla)…

-¡A menos que qué hermana!

-Sígueme hermana necesitamos llegar de inmediato a los libros de ocultos de Star Swirl el barbudo…

**Capítulo 3- Mitos y leyendas**

Desde el extraño fenómeno ya habían pasado algunas horas de lo acontecido y mientras tanto nuestras princesas se encontraban buscando información de lo ocurrido

**Biblioteca del palacio real de Canterlot área Star Swirl el barbudo 10:30 am**

La princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia se encontraban desde hace un rato buscando "algo" en la resguardada biblioteca de Canterlot.

- Dime hermana que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Luna a su hermana…

Celestia no le contesto.

- Hermana?, hace rato que estamos aquí y no sé qué es lo que venimos a buscar en primer lugar…

Celestia solo seguía buscando entre los libros información que le pudiera servir.

- Hay algo que no me quieras decir hermana?

Celestia la miro de reojo pero seguía buscando.

- ¿Acaso me escuchas? (Dijo cada vez más preocupada Luna)

- Tia conozco mi luna perfectamente y sé que no hay hechizo alguno que pueda afectarla de tal manera ni siquiera los de Star Swirl, ¡así que dime que es lo que sucede! (dijo ya desesperada).

Celestia por fin le dirigió la palabra.

- Eso lo sé Luna…

- Solo quería asegurarme de que ninguno de estos libros tenía que ver con lo que le paso a tu astro…

- Ya te dije Tia que ningún hechizo incluso los de Star Swirl sería capaz de afectarla

- No exactamente…

- ¿A qué te refieres hermana? Conozco todos sus libros y sé que ninguno sería capaz de hacer lo que vimos haya afuera….

- En eso tienes razón Luna, ningún libro de los que tú conoces sería capaz…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tia?

- (Suspiro antes de hablar) Tengo que confesarte algo hermana…

- ¿Qué me ocultas hermana?

- Hay un libro que no conoces.

- ¡Eso no es posible Star Swirl nos contó todo acerca de ellos, de cada uno de sus descubrimientos e incluso nos dio todas sus obras antes de irse!

- Tú lo has dicho nos dio "todas sus obras"…

- No te entiendo Tia

- Parece que no nos contó todo hermana…

- Antes de que regresaras de tu exilio… se descubrió otro libro hermana, un grupo de investigadores encontró una cámara secreta en los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de nuestro amigo, pero estaba sellada, tuve que ir yo personalmente a investigar…

_**Flashback**_

_Costó mucho trabajo incluso para mi abrir esa cámara, estaba protegida por una magia muy poderosa, al parecer había algo que nuestro viejo amigo no quería que encontráramos, me tomo mucho tiempo pero finalmente pude abrirla, al entrar dentro de ella encontré muchas notas viejas y extrañas esparcidas por todo el lugar, leí todas y cada una de ellas, hablaban sobre creaturas extrañas, culturas desconocidas y peligros inimaginables, yo me pregunte de donde había sacado tales cosas nuestro viejo amigo, al seguir leyendo lo descubrí…_

_Star Swirl en uno de sus muchos viajes a través del mundo, encontró un viejo libro encontrado en un templo abandonado que él descubrió hace mucho, según él, el templo parecía datar de miles y miles de años e incluso más, estaba oculto en las profundidades de la tierra muy lejos de Equestria, el libro parecía ser tan viejo como el mismo templo, él se lo llevo, con él tiempo nuestro viejo amigo descubrió que ese libro no había sido escrito por pony alguno, en él contenía información tan antigua incluso antes de la fundación de Equestria o de cualquier otra civilización de la época…_

_Eso me sorprendió pero no tanto al continuar leyendo los escritos de nuestro viejo amigo…_

_El libro hablaba de tiempos incluso antes de nuestra creación hermana, eso era muy difícil de creer para nuestro amigo e incluso hasta para mí, Star Swirl pensó solo se trataban solamente de viejos mitos y leyendas de alguna civilización extinta, que equivocado estaba…_

_Star Swirl descubrió que el libro era una gran puerta, y estaba conectada de cierta manera con tu astro, en sus notas hablaba de otros mundos, de otros universos completamente diferentes al nuestro, según sus notas él hizo varias exploraciones a estos, cuidadosamente de tal manera que nunca nos dimos cuenta de cuándo abría los portales con tu luna, sé que suena difícil de creer que pueda ocultar tal fenómeno como el que acabamos de ver pero ya lo conoces él era capaz, después de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo definitivamente, dijo que era demasiado peligroso, que vio cosas horribles e inimaginables que nadie debería ver, él intento destruir el libro pero para su desgracia no se podía, así que por eso lo sello y nunca nos lo contó…_

_Encontré el libro en un viejo cofre de ahí, era enorme, tenía extraños símbolos su pasta parecía estar hecha de un material extraño y tenía una enorme gema en el centro, para cumplir con la voluntad de nuestro amigo, no lo leí, solamente me lo lleve hasta aquí, lo oculte debajo de la estatua en su honor que está en esta misma habitación y lo selle con él mismo conjuro que él lo había hecho..._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- Eso es todo lo que debes saber hermana…

- E…eso es difícil de creer Tia…

-Lo sé a mí también me costó creerlo, pero no podía dudar del quien alguna vez fue nuestro amigo y además si no fuera verdad no lo hubiera ocultado de nuestra vista.

- ¿Y porque no me lo contaste antes?

- Porque quería respetar su voluntad y no quería que te preocuparas por la existencia de aquel libro hermana, una vez que regresaste de tu exilio tenías suficientes problemas para adaptarte y no quería que cargaras con otro más.

- Entiendo hermana…

- Y estas segura de que el fenómeno fue obra de aquel libro?

- Esperaba que no…

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo

Luna y Celestia se dirigieron hacia la estatua de Star Swirl ubicada en el centro de la biblioteca, Celestia hizo un conjuro con su enorme cuerno y la estatua se movió por completo, dejando un hueco en el centro el cual estaba completamente vacío confirmando los miedos de Celestia…

- ¿Quién haría algo así?- pregunto algo nerviosa Luna

- Eso es lo que me preocupa hermana, solamente yo sabía su ubicación y sobre todo el que haya sido abrió el sello que puse sobre él…

- Debemos de enviar a un grupo de soldados a investigar qué fue lo cayo de aquél rayo disparado hace rato.

- Como ordenes Tia

- Que temible cosa será la que ha llegado a nuestro mundo?...

**En algún bosque de Equestría 11:00 am**

-¡ACHUUUUUU! (Estornudo el humano)

- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí…

- Ojala que sea una linda chica jajaja

- Eres raro lo sabes mono?…- le dijo Chrysalis viéndolo extrañada

- Mira quien lo dice yegua mosca…

- ¡Que no soy una MOSCA!

- jajaja si claro lo que tú digas

Mark y Chrysalis seguían su camino hacia los changelings caídos seguidos por una atenta mirada tras de ellos, pero de pronto un extraño ruido para la changeling se escuchó…

Risin' up, back on the street  
took my time, took my chances  
went the distance  
now i'm back on my feet  
just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happened too fast  
you trade your passion for glory…

Eye of the tiger- Survivor

- ¿De dónde viene ese extraño ruido?- pregunto Chrysalis buscando su origen

- De mi trasero…

- ¿¡QUE!?- Chrysalis miro al humano con más rareza

- ¡No puede ser ya son las 11!… toda una noche perdida que lastima.

- Casi olvidaba que traía mi celular…

- ¿Tu que…?- pregunto la reina

En ese momento el humano saco su extraño aparato de su bolsillo trasero…

**POV Mark**

Gracias al cielo que traje mi celular, Dios sabe que no soy nada sin él XD, es de la únicas cosas que traigo conmigo, hablando de eso solo vine con una camisa negra, pantalones deportivos de color azul marino con múltiples bolsas con cierre, tenis negros, cartera y unos pequeños audífonos en mi bolsillo derecho, boronas de pan en el izquierdo, mis vendas puestas en mis manos, y lo más importante… mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero wiiiii, todo lo que uno necesita para sobrevivir si que si…

- ¿Qué cosa es eso humano?

- Esto mi querida Chrysalis es a lo mi especie llama tecnologiaaaaa…

- Y desde mi punto de vista, toda una obra de arte, pantalla táctil, bocinas de calidad, cámara de 8 megapíxeles, android integrado, juegos incluidos… todo lo que un hombre necesita.

Chrysalis lo observaba con cara WTF? por todas la cosas que el mono sin pelo le decía…

- Y eso es…- aun sin entender estaba la reina.

- Este… como te lo digo… cajita mágica nada más que sin magia…

- Tampoco soy tan lenta… ¬¬

- Huuy con nada se te complace…

- Bueno por el momento solo te diré que esa fue mi alarma, alarma que me indica que no dormí toooda la noche, que me perdí el desayuno y que tampoco fui correr en la mañana… aunque pensándolo bien, correr toda la noche de ustedes cuenta supongo…

- Esta bien lo que tú digas humano

- Por cierto quería preguntarte algo desde hace rato mono… ¿Acaso estas herido?

- ¿Herido? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por las vendas de tus manos

- Aaaaa mis vendas

- No, no lo estoy, veras llevo estas vendas por una razón y no es porque este herido o algo así, sino que…

Antes de terminar su explicación un ruido se escuchó entre los arbustos, ambos voltearon de inmediato y de pronto un animal salió de entre los arbustos…

- No puede ser…- dijo la reina viendo al animal

- Ooooh- expreso el humano

- Un fastidioso conejo- dijo con desprecio la reina changeling

- Por fin se me hacía raro que no veía ni un solo animal a los alrededores…- le contesto Mark

- Te dije en el camino veríamos alguno mono…aunque a mí también se me hace extraño, tanto tiempo y solo vemos a un inútil conejo…

De pronto el conejo se les quedo viendo a ambos

- Ven conejito conejito conejito- llamaba su atención Mark

El conejo sale corriendo despavorido al observa algo…

- ja solo son ratas cobardes, te digo que son inútiles mono…

- Bueno pudo ser peor reina, al menos no es un…

Mark no término la frase cuando de pronto un zarpazo lo golpeo de lleno por la espalda, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, después Chrysalis volteo de inmediato para observar quien había sido el que ataco a su acompañante… un enorme rugido se escuchó...

- ¡O por todo los…!- dijo Chrysalis

¡GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Frente a Chrysalis se encontraba una enorme y hambrienta manticora babeando amenazadoramente frente a ella…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Chrysalis sobrevivirá a la manticora?**

**¿Cómo fue exactamente que los changelings obtuvieron el Multisomicron?**

**¿Qué tan viejas están las princesas?**

**¿Chrysalis descubrirá las maravillas de un celular?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 4- Round uno

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí trayéndoles un capítulo más, poniendo sangre, sudor y lágrimas en él para que sea de su agrado :P, y contestando algunas cosas, he aumentado un poco la duración del capítulo espero seguir así jeje y si esas manticoras son tan comunes como encontrarse un perro en la esquina o moscas en la basura XD... en fin sin más que decir comencemos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

La malvada yegua mosca y una extraña creatura bípeda caminaban por un espeso bosque en los límites de Equestria, vigilados por una hambrienta bestia que seguía atentamente sus pasos…

- Un fastidioso conejo- dijo con desprecio la reina changeling

- Por fin se me hacía raro que no veía ni un solo animal a los alrededores…- le contesto Mark

- Te dije en el camino veríamos alguno mono…aunque a mí también se me hace extraño, tanto tiempo y solo vemos a un inútil conejo…

De pronto el conejo se les quedo viendo a ambos

- Ven conejito conejito conejito- llamaba su atención Mark

El conejo sale corriendo despavorido al observa algo…

- ja solo son ratas cobardes, te digo que son inútiles mono…

- Bueno pudo ser peor reina, al menos no es un…

Mark no término la frase cuando de pronto un zarpazo lo golpeo de lleno por la espalda, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, después Chrysalis volteo de inmediato para observar quien había sido el que ataco a su acompañante… un enorme rugido se escuchó...

- ¡O por todo los…!- dijo Chrysalis

¡GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Frente a Chrysalis se encontraba una enorme y hambrienta manticora babeando amenazadoramente frente a ella…

**Capítulo 4- Round uno**

Chrysalis observo a la hambrienta bestia que la veía fijamente como su próxima cena, era enorme aproximadamente 2 metros y medio de altura, grandes alas tipo murciélago, cola de escorpión extremadamente venenosa, enormes garras y como toque final su gran cabeza de león, aquella bestia tenia unos enormes y puntiagudos colmillos hechos específicamente para destazar a sus presas, cosa a la changeling no le agradaba nada la idea…

-Li…lindo gatito…- Le dijo muy nerviosa Chrysalis a la enorme bestia mientras ella retrocedía lentamente

-¡GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Obtuvo como respuesta la reina, al parecer los changelings no eran los únicos animales hambrientos en el bosque… la manticora acercándosele lentamente, seguía babeando, en su mente solo cabía un pensamiento…comer… y para su buena suerte hoy había una suculenta reina en el menú como platillo principal y de postre un mono sin pelo del cual se encargaría después…de pronto la bestia se abalanzó sobre la reina changeling, a lo que ella solo reacciono corriendo despavoridamente.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITA BESTIA DECEREBRADA!- gritaba Chrysalis sin voltear atrás, corriendo entre los arboles todo lo que sus débiles y agotados cascos se lo permitían

La bestia se acercaba rápidamente a ella, aumentando cada vez su velocidad, al contrario que la reina, ella cada vez estaba más agotada, ella se maldecía así misma, se sentía completamente indefensa, si tan solo tuviera todas sus fuerzas ella se habría librado rápidamente de la bestia… pero para su desgracia este no era el caso.

-¡ESTÚPIDA BESTIA ESCUCHAME BIEN, YO NO SERE TU CENA ¿ME OISTE?!

Ella agito rápidamente sus alas y voló lo más rápido que pudo, la manticora al igual que ella alzo vuelo, Chrysalis volaba de un árbol a otro tratando despistar a aquella bestia, la persecución duro un rato pero para su desgracia la reina no pudo perder a la bestia, la manticora estaba decidida a devorarla y no se daría el lujo de perderla, Chrysalis no podía mantener el paso, sentía que la poca fuerza que le abandonaba, sentía que el aire le falta y de pronto…

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!- Grito Chrysalis exhausta

La changeling empezó a disminuir su velocidad poco a poco cada vez más lenta dejándola a merced de la manticora, la bestia logro alcanzarla, la manticora alzo su garra y golpeo fuertemente a Chrysalis por su lomo.

-¡HYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito de dolor la reina changeling

Chrysalis empezó a caer literalmente como mosca por los aires, estaba cayendo en picada, en su rápido descenso la reina empezó a chocar con múltiples árboles para finalmente impactarse de lleno contra una roca en el suelo, la bestia descendió rápidamente de las alturas, para luego aterrizar a unos metros de la gravemente herida reina.

-GRRRRRRRRRR- Empezó gruñir la bestia caminando lentamente hacia ella para asestar el golpe final…

**Mientras tanto en un árbol no muy lejos de ahí…**

-Huuuuuu… demasiados golpes por hoy…- dijo nuestro amigo bípedo incrustado en un árbol

-_Pudo ser peor…- Mark recordó aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca hace no mucho_

_-_Iba a decir que pudo haber sido un vendedor ambulante..., pero una manticora? Quien lo hubiera imaginado (sarcasmo on)

El humano se desincrusto del árbol todo aboyado, se sacudió su ropa, se quitó algunas astillas de su cuerpo y rápidamente después se puso a buscar…

-¿¡Donde, donde, donde estas!?- dijo desesperado el humano

-¡No puedo perderte así!

-¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

-¡Yo no dejare que nada te pase!

-¡Si me escuchas dime donde te encuentras!

-¡Ooooh no!

-¿¡Acaso estas herida!?

-¡Mi preciosa!

-¿Cómo pude dejar que te hicieran esto…?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos el humano

-¡TE HAN ARAÑADO PARTE DE LA PANTALLA!- Grito el humano al ver su preciado celular algo dañado cerca del árbol

-¡TE MALDIGO MENDIGO GATO SUBDESARROLLADO!

-¡HAZ RAYADO PARTE DE MI PRECIOSA MAQUINA FELINO HIJO DE MIL PU# $"!

Pero de pronto el humano escucho un horrible grito desgarrador a lo lejos…

-¡HYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito de dolor la reina changeling

El humano se le hizo familiar aquel grito…

-Aaaaaaa Chrysalis por un momento se olvidó que venía contigo jeje…

-Descuida yegua mosca, este mono ira tu rescate, ¡AHORA ES PERSONAL!- Dijo Mark al ver de reojo lo que le hicieron a su preciada maquina

Mark se dispuso a correr en dirección de aquel grito pero de pronto una punzada cruzo toda su espalda…

-¿Pero que mierd…?

Mark pasó su mano por parte de su espalda, la cual estaba desangrándose, al parecer el zarpazo de aquel animal había hecho más que solo lanzarlo contra un árbol…

-¡SUFICIENTE, NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO ESTUPIDA BESTIA!- dijo furioso el humano

Acto seguido se quitó su camisa rota y ensangrentada y corrió rápidamente hacia la bestia y la reina changeling…

**Mientras tanto con Chrysalis**

La reina changeling estaba gravemente lastimada, ya no podía ni siquiera levantarse sobre sus cascos, la visión la tenía nublada, una de sus alas esta doblada, tenía todo su cuerpo aboyado, la reina empezó a toser, pero al hacerlo su tos tenia sangre…

-Maldición…- dijo la reina casi sin fuerzas al ver su terrible estado

En eso la terrible manticora volvió a darle otro duro zarpazo sobre sus costillas, lo cual alzo a la reina changeling y volvió a estrellarse contra otro árbol.

-Grrr…-la manticora ya se había divertido bastante con la reina changeling

La manticora decidida empezó a acercársele lentamente, abrió su enorme mandíbula que dejaba al descubierto todos sus puntiagudos colmillos, iba a empezar a comer y Chrysalis no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces la bestia acelero el paso y salto en su dirección con su mandíbula abierta dispuesto a darle la primera mordida…

-Estúpida bestia ojala te cause indigestión…- fueron las últimas palabras que dejo salir Chrysalis

Pero en ese mismo momento algo paso… la reina no sintió nada, aún seguía con vida, ella estaba impactada algo había pasado frente a sus ojos rápidamente… pudo observar como el rostro de la hambrienta manticora fue impactado mientras estaba en medio salto, la reina con los ojos totalmente abiertos observo cada detalle rápidamente de como el rostro de la bestia empezaba a deformarse hacia un lado en el aire para luego ser lanzada de lleno contra el suelo, la terrible manticora había sido impacta de lleno en su rostro por un enorme y poderoso puño cerrado, la bestia fue golpeada directamente por un derechazo con todo el poder de un ser de más de 90 kg…

-¡TOMA ESO HIJO DE MIL PU# $!- Dijo el autor de aquel poderoso puño

Chrysalis observo a su salvador, aunque estaba de espaldas frente de la reina, pudo verlo claramente, era grande, fuerte y pesado, tenía unas enormes marcas de garra en su espalda, era…

-¿¡MONO…ERES TU!?- Grito incrédula la reina changeling

-¿Quién más salvaría tu huesudo trasero?- contesto el humano volteando a ver a la reina

-¡OYE!- dijo Chrysalis algo ofendida

-Después discutiremos sobre tu trasero esto todavía no ha terminado…- dijo el humano volteando a ver de nuevo a la manticora que se levantaba después del golpe que había recibido…

-¡GRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!-Gruño la bestia ahora mientras se levantaba más enfurecida que antes

**POV Mark**

Rayos… hubiera ideado algún plan, lástima que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, si tan solo Chrysalis no hubiera estado a punto de ser comida para gato hubiera pensado en algo…veamos que se de las manticoras?... que son grandes, muerden y pican? Mmm yo también pero no de esa manera jeje y al juzgar por sus alas también vuelan, y más importante aún como se les detiene?, ¡piensa cerebro piensa!, lo único que se de ellas es solo por películas, leyendas, MLP, San Wikipedia y mi videojuego de mi dios de la guerra preferido…

Mark no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando porque en ese mismo momento la bestia salto hacia él lo cual por acto reflejo nuestro amigo de inmediato giro en el suelo fuera de su dirección

-¡MIERDA!- Grito el humano el cual se levantó de inmediato

En ese momento la manticora volteo de nuevo hacia la reina changeling y volvió a caminar hacia ella…

-¡CORRE CHRYSALIS CORRE!- le grito el humano

-¡NO PUEDO MIS CASCOS YA NO RESPONDEN!- le contesto la changeling

-¡VUELA CHRYSALIS VUELA!- volvió a gritarle el humano

-¡NO PUEDO TENGO UNA ALA LASTIMADA!- volvió contestar la reina

-¡RUEDA CHRYSALIS RUEDA!- grito ya fastidiado el humano

-¡NO PUEDO CREO QUE TENGO ROTA UNA COSTILLA!- volvió a responder la reina

-¡ME LLEVA LA CHING#$D , SOLO HAZTE BOLITA PUES…!-dijo por último el humano

Mark sin opciones, solo hizo lo único que podía hacerse…

-¡Tengo que llamar su atención de alguna forma…!

-¡Solo espero que esto funcione…!

-¡Y que dios me ampare de lo que venga después…!

En ese momento Mark corrió hacia la parte trasera de la manticora y como todo un Lionel Messi dio una fuerte patada justo en las pelotas de aquella bestia…, la manticora abrió como platos sus ojos y seguido dio un espantoso rugido de inmenso de dolor dejando impactados tanto a él humano como a la changeling…

-¡GGGGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…!

-Esto se va a poner feo…- dijo el humano

Acto seguido el humano corrió en dirección contraria a la reina changeling lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer su plan había funcionado, la bestia había olvidado por completo la existencia de Chrysalis y corría en su dirección, lo cual no era bueno para la integridad del ser bípedo…

-¡VAMOS PIERNAS VAMOS, NO ME FALLEN AHORA…!- dijo acelerado el humano

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la changeling, la manticora estaba por alcanzar a nuestro amigo, Mark no era tan rápido como la bestia así que decidió por fin confrontarla de frente…

-¡SUFICIENTE BESTIA, TE HA LLEGADO LA HORA…!

La bestia ya estaba detrás de él, pero Mark se agarró del tronco de un árbol y giro sobre el tronco, regresando hacia la bestia directo con una fuerte patada en su rostro, lo cual del dolor y del impacto de la patada hizo retroceder a la manticora…

-¡PREPARATE A CAER BESTIA!

-¡GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mark se puso en posición de combate, se puso de lado, abrió la posición de sus pies, alzo su puños poniéndolos frente a él en forma de guardia, no más huida, estaba frente a frente con la manticora, ya no había vuelta atrás esto iba a ser un combate a muerte…

-¡ATACA ESTUPIDO GATO ATACA!

La manticora no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a dar zarpazo tras zarpazo, los cuales el humano los bloqueaba con su guardia, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños y peso de la bestia y nuestro amigo, el humano soportaba muy bien los impactos de aquella bestia, estaba vez no pudo moverlo con tanta facilidad como cuando lo ataco hace rato por la espalda lanzándolo de lleno contra un árbol, su guardia era poderosa, aunque con cada impacto el humano retrocedía un poco…

-¡MI TURNO BESTIA!

El humano empezó a contratacar, empezó a soltar una serie de golpes rápidos y a la vez dolorosos con su izquierda (conocidos coloquialmente como los famosos jabs) a la vez que bloqueaba los zarpazos de la manticora, sus puños salían disparados como balas, la bestia recibía todos y cada uno de ellos, siendo ahora la bestia la que empezaba a retroceder…

-¡GROOOUUUUUUUU!-bramaba la bestia por cada golpe recibido

Mark sabía que no podía durar mucho si seguía así, la guardia de sus brazos estaba cada vez más débil con cada zarpazo recibido, a la vez que lo herían y hacían sangrar cada zarpazo recibido en sus antebrazos, decidió aumentar la artillería… con todo el peso de su cuerpo, concentro su fuerza y la dejo salir en forma de un directo golpe de derecha, aunque la bestia era grande y pesada, nuestro amigo no se quedaba atrás, era lo que se consideraba una persona de categoría de peso completo, el poderoso golpe sumado a un peso de más de 90 kilos más la velocidad implicada fueron más que suficiente para poder sentar a la bestia en el suelo al menos por en ese momento…

-_Esto no será suficiente-_ pensó Mark al saber haría falta más que eso para detener al animal

Mark corrió de nuevo hacia la bestia mientras yacía en el suelo y de inmediato la agarro de la nuca con ambos brazos y acto seguido disparo su rodilla contra la mandíbula de la manticora, la bestia a pesar del dolor aún seguía, contrataco al humano con otro zarpazo que hizo retroceder al humano y acto seguido la manticora dejo salir disparado su cola venenosa contra él, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente aun rosándolo…

-_No debo dejar que esa cosa me toque, sería mi fin…-_ pensó para sí mismo el humano

La manticora ahora solo se limitaba a atacar con su cola, lo cual no permitía al humano acercársele lo suficiente como para seguirla golpeando…

-¡MIERDA ¿CONQUE ASI QUIERES JUGAR EHH?!- le grito el humano

Mark pensó que la única manera de poder reducir la distancia era empezar a usar las piernas, así que empezó a disparar potentes patadas ascendentes hacia la manticora, dándole es cabeza, lomo y costillas a la vez que evitaba su venenosa cola tras cada patada soltada...

-GRRR…- la manticora se empezaba a agotar, su táctica de solo atacar con la cola ya no parecía funcionar, al contrario, ahora parecía recibir el doble de daño con cada patada recibida.

La manticora intento algo diferente, se lanzó sobre el humano con la intención de derribarlo, la bestia tomo impulso, extendió sus alas y salió disparada como bala de cañón directo hacia el mono… pero este giro sobre su propio eje esquivando a la bestia, al momento de terminar el giro el humano le enterró su codo de golpe en una de sus costillas, el codo rompió sus costillas causando que la bestia se retorciera de dolor…

-UFFFFGGRHHHHHH- dejo salir la manticora el aire que se le escapaba de sus pulmones

El humano aprovecho el momento de dolor para acercársele de nuevo, rápidamente se montó sobre la bestia y dejo caer su codo con toda su fuerza en una de las alas de la manticora quebrándola en el acto, la bestia se sacudió aún más fuerte por el dolor que tiro al humano contra el suelo fuertemente, a pesar de estar de estar adolorido Mark se levantó de inmediato y empezó a golpear a la bestia como si no hubiera un mañana, izquierdas y derechas salían directo a la cabeza de la bestia, su cabeza rebotaba una y otra vez…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaba el humano al mismo tiempo que soltaba una ráfaga de golpes y patadas

La manticora ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba derrotada, no tenía energías para seguir, el humano le había roto una costilla y un ala y sin estar conforme de eso el mono hirió gravemente todo el cuerpo de la manticora…

-¡SE ACABO!- Dijo el humano con su victoria asegurada

Como movimiento final el humano se abalanzo sobre la bestia, inclinándose ligeramente, con su brazo derecho en forma de gancho, que salió directo de abajo hacia arriba apuntado a la mandíbula de la bestia, el humano le había lanzado un perfecto uppercut (golpe ascendente) noqueando al animal al instante, la bestia había caído al fin, la batalla acabo, y solo uno de los contrincantes había quedado de pie…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Grito eufórico el humano alzando sus dos puños vendados al aire

-¡ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CONMIGO ANIMAL!

En ese momento el humano había decidido irse a ver el estado de Chrysalis pero una idea le cruzo en ese momento, en seco se detuvo…

-Creo que serás de ayuda a final de cuentas…

Mark empezó a arrastrar de la cola al inconsciente animal y se dirigió hacia Chrysalis…

Había pasado un buen rato desde el incidente de la manticora, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse una vez más, en una roca una changeling agonizaba, esta estaba gravemente herida, ella solo esperaba que su agonía terminara, estaba completamente sola, Chrysalis ya pensaba lo peor, no duraría ni un momento más, daba por fracasado su plan, su reino, su hambre de conquista y para colmo ya daba por muerto a su recién aliado bípedo, al haber pasado un largo tiempo sin verlo, pero de pronto una voz le devolvió la esperanza…

-¡Hey mosca ya vine y mira qué lindo regalo te traje!- le dijo con una sonrisa el humano

-¿¡MONO!? ¡ESTAS VIVO!- Dijo feliz y la vez emocionada la reina de ver a su aliado aún con vida al parecer no todo estaba perdido…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Qué regalo le traerá Mark a Chrysalis?**

**¿Chrysalis si tendrá huesudo el trasero?**

**¿Qué será ahora de la manticora?**

**¿Aun funcionara el preciado celular de Mark?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo **


	6. Capítulo 5- Humanos, hambre y verdades

**Aquí una vez más un joven noobster en su camino de ser todo un pro :P trayendo otra parte de su historia, wiiii he ganado un trofeo XD, tomo nota de las onomatopeyas :B, y me temo que no es un Nokia :O si lo fuera no hubiera hecho tanto alboroto jajaja… sin más que decir empecemos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Había pasado un buen rato desde el incidente de la manticora, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse una vez más, en una roca una changeling agonizaba, esta estaba gravemente herida, ella solo esperaba que su agonía terminara, estaba completamente sola, Chrysalis ya pensaba lo peor, no duraría ni un momento más, daba por fracasado su plan, su reino, su hambre de conquista y para colmo ya daba por muerto a su recién aliado bípedo, al haber pasado un largo tiempo sin verlo, pero de pronto una voz le devolvió la esperanza…

-¡Hey mosca ya vine y mira qué lindo regalo te traje!- le dijo con una sonrisa el humano

-¿¡MONO!? ¡ESTAS VIVO!- Dijo feliz y la vez emocionada la reina de ver a su aliado aún con vida, al parecer no todo estaba perdido…

**Capítulo 5- Humanos, hambre y verdades**

**En algún bosque de Equestria 10:00 pm**

-Claro que estoy vivo mi huesuda reina ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Dijo confiado el humano

-¿¡Co…como sobreviviste a ese monstruo!?- Pregunto Chrysalis todavía incrédula de que el mono estuviera parado frente a ella

-Hierba mala nunca muere Chrysalis

-Me doy cuenta…-dijo todavía incrédula la reina- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- exclamo de repente Chrysalis

-Ooooo ya veo que te diste cuenta del pequeño "regalito" que te traje…- contesto entusiasmado el humano

-¿¡Por qué trajiste a esa cosa!?- Pregunto algo nerviosa e histérica la reina, al ver que el humano traía arrastrando a la bestia de su cola…

-¿Cómo que por qué? Esta cosa será nuestra cena

-¿¡Nuestra cena!?- En ese momento Chrysalis abrió sus ojos como platos

-Eeyup ¿acaso no me escuchaste?, debemos aprovechar que todavía esta fresco- le confirmo el humano

En ese momento Chrysalis observo su "regalito" a detalle, la manticora estaba completamente maltratada, parecía tener moretones en todo su cuerpo, una costilla rota, un ala totalmente doblada, manchada de sangre de patas a cabeza y lo más increíble de todo es que la bestia parecía estar todavía respirando…

-¿¡Acaso tú le hiciste eso!?- pregunto aún más sorprendida la changeling

-¿Quién más? Ese maldito gato se lo busco, aunque debo decir que ese gato me causo más problemas de los que pensé…

En efecto Chrysalis pudo observar el estado del humano, al igual que la bestia, tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, una enorme marca de garra en su espalda y sus antebrazos estaban aún sangrando por los zarpazos recibidos…

Chrysalis se le quedo mirando pensativamente, todavía le costaba creer que el extraño ser que ella había traído fuera capaz de derrotar a una manticora solamente con sus manos, la reina se fijó en su cuerpo, ahora sin camisa Chrysalis pudo apreciarlo un poco más, a pesar de estar maltratado por la bestia su cuerpo parecía bastante fuerte, de hecho su torso estaba bastante trabajado, pero una duda más grande le cruzo en ese momento… ¿Por qué trajo a la manticora con vida? Chrysalis sabía la respuesta ya que ella solo se puede alimentar de seres vivos pero… ¿cómo es que el humano lo sabe? Apenas se conocieron y ella no le había contado nada acerca sobre su especie…

_**Flashback**_

_Entonces Chrysalis recordó el momento en que se conocieron…_

_-Chrysa… Chrysa… Chrysalis hooooo ya recuerdo…_

_De pronto el humano soltó una gran risa._

_- JAJAJAJAJAJA… esto debe de ser una broma JAJAJAJAJA…_

_-¿¡QUE ENCUENTRAS TAN GRACIOSO MONO!? (Dijo todavía enfurecida Chrysalis)_

_-Que tú no existes jajaja (decía todavía risueño el humano)_

_La reina pensó que en ese momento el humano solo estaba desvariando por el viaje interdimensional pero antes de aceptar esa idea otro recuerdo surco por su mente, uno en específico, las palabras exactas que uso para escapársele…_

_-Bueno yo acep… ¡o mira atrás de ti esta la princesa Celestia con todo un ejército!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Al parecer el humano sabía acerca ella y por lo visto sabía de la existencia de la mismísima Celestia, ¿Cómo era eso posible? eran de universos totalmente diferentes no tenía sentido alguno… solo había una manera de averiguarlo confrontándolo directamente…

-¿Por qué trajiste a esta cosa con vida?- Pregunto astutamente la reina

-Pues…- Mark estaba a punto de contestarle pero inmediatamente se detuvo, pensó que no sería buena idea decirle la verdad y mucho menos a ella que era malvada, así que se puso a pensar en otra excusa…

-¿Pues…que humano?- siendo insistente la reina

-Pues… este… me dio mucha lastima el pobre gatito… tan solo mira su carita…-Se excusó el humano

-No te creo- le dijo secamente Chrysalis

-Créeme yo no sería capaz de matar a ese animal…- contesto de inmediato el humano

-Sigo sin creerte- le repitió la reina

-En serio te digo la verdad Chrysalis- dijo Mark defendiéndose

-¡Mientes!-le reclamo Chrysalis

-¿Por…por qué no me crees?- pregunto algo nervioso Mark

-Fácil, le rompiste las costillas, un ala, lo dejaste bañado en sangre y luego me lo traes como nuestra cena y… ¿¡Ahora me dices que no serías capaz!?

-Este… este…est… buen punto…

-Dime mono que es lo que me ocultas?- pregunto la reina viéndolo fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos

-na…nada, yo no oculto nada- Mark cada vez estaba más nervioso

-¡Habla ahora mono!- le dijo decidida la reina

-¿¡Que sabes de mí!?-grito la reina

-Yo…yo no sé nada-Mark estaba acorralado

-¡Te dije que hables mono!-le exigió la reina

-¡Esta bien hablare!- dijo frustrado el humano

-No preguntes como lo sé, solo te diré que se acerca de ti y de tu mundo… y se lo que tú especie necesita para sobrevivir-le dijo Mark evitando su mirada

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?- siguió insistiendo la reina sin quitarle su mirada

-¡Te dije que no me lo preguntaras mosca!- le reclamo el humano

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer insignificante mono!-le contesto prepotentemente Chrysalis

-¡Así que escúchame bien mono bueno para nada tú me dirás todo lo que sabes ahora!

Mark al escuchar esto, se enfureció se le acerco rápidamente y señalándola con el dedo le respondió…

-¡Escúchame bien tu estúpida mosca, tú no estás en posición de hablarme así, tan solo mírate estas hecha una mierda, he tenido suficientes oportunidades para acabar con tu patética existencia, pude matarte en la cascada, pude haberte dejado morir por la garras de la manticora, y puedo matarte ahora que estas completamente indefensa, pero no lo he hecho!

Chrysalis no respondió al momento, ella no esperaba esa respuesta, estaba completamente indignada, le empezaba a hervir la sangre, nadie nunca antes le había hablado así…

-¡Como osas hablarme así estúpido mono, si tu no me has matado es porque soy la única esperanza de regresar a tu mundo, así que no me vengas con estupideces!- contesto con ira la reina

-¡Te equivocas idiota, sé que no eres la única con la capacidad de regresarme a mi mundo, sé que Celestia, Luna o incluso pequeña Twilight serían perfectamente capaces de encontrar una manera de hacerlo!-le contesto de la misma manera el humano

-¡Tu…tu…tu…como… te atreves!-Chrysalis no tenía nada conque defenderse, no esperaba que el humano tuviera tanto conocimiento sobre de su mundo

-¡Y ahora que lo sabes, podría fácilmente deshacerme de ti!-Mark dijo sin titubear

Chrysalis impotente veía que su "aliado" se había puesto contra ella, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, él tenía razón, la rabia de la reina era tal que empezó a dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas del coraje…

-¡Pero no lo hare inútil buena para nada!-Mark dijo para acabar

-¡Bien pues entonces lárgate de aquí imbécil no te necesito!-Grito con rabia la reina

-¡Eso hare insecto!- Mark se dio media vuelta y dispuso a marcharse pero entonces la reina lo detuvo

-¡Pensándolo mejor mátame ahora!

-¡Te he dicho que no mosca inútil!

-¿¡Acaso no tienes las agallas suficientes!?-le reclamo la reina

-¡No es eso mosca!

-¿¡Entonces por qué no estúpido mono!? ¡Si tienes toda la razón, estoy hecha un desastre, no tengo nada que darte, y sabes soy malvada hasta la medula!- Dijo Chrysalis con su rostro en lágrimas pero aun furiosa

-¡No lo hare!-Mark se lo dijo viéndola con enojo

-¡Hazlo, mátame de una buena vez, y termina con mi tormento!

-¡No lo hare! ¿¡Y sabes por qué!?-Le pregunto el humano

-¡No y no me interesa estúpido mono!-Le contesto la reina

-Debería…-Le dijo seriamente el humano

-¡Dilo de una buena vez idiota!-Cambio de opinión la reina

Mark lleno de ira no dijo nada, la observo fijamente pero de pronto se le acerco aún más, Chrysalis pensó que él la golpearía, estaba tan furioso podía verlo en su mirada y de inmediato… la abrazo fuertemente, susurrándole algo al oído…

-Porque siento lastima por ti…- dijo en tono triste el humano

Chrysalis no sabía cómo reaccionar, no esperaba que el humano hiciera algo así y mucho menos como estaba ahorita, ¿por qué ese ser que apenas la conocía le tenía compasión a ella una repugnante y malvada changeling que solo quería utilizarlo?, muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza, Chrysalis aun sentía rabia y odio hacia el humano, pero ahora no sabía que decirle, solo se dejó llevar y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado, dejo salir toda su frustración en aquel cálido hombro, así pasaron más de 10 minutos, ninguno dijo nada… las lágrimas de la reina escurrían como cascada por el lastimado pecho del humano, hasta que por fin la reina fue quien rompió el silencio…

-…Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes?-Dijo aun llorando la reina

-Lo sé- Mark se limitó a contestarle eso

-¿Por qué te apiadas de alguien como yo?- Pregunto Chrysalis aun llorando en su hombro

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- le respondió el humano

-¡Porque soy un monstruo!-grito Chrysalis

-Por eso mismo… no somos tan diferentes…-Le dijo Mark todavía abrazándola

Chrysalis rompió el abrazo y lo observo directo a los ojos, ella aun con lágrimas…

-¿A qué te refieres mono?

-Después hablaremos de ello reina, primero debes alimentarte antes de que esta cosa se recupere…, sé que este animal no será muy amoroso que digamos pero servirá para que repongas algo tus fuerzas… - Le contesto Mark

-Está bien… -Acepto la reina a regañadientes

Chrysalis empezó a absorber la energía vital de la manticora, sentía poco a poco como sus fuerzas regresaban…, no todas pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir otro día más, la manticora cada vez respiraba más lentamente… estaba a punto de morir, pero en eso Chrysalis se detuvo…

-Suficiente- le dijo Chrysalis al humano

-Acábatelo todo Chrysalis, será un desperdició si no lo haces…- Mark lo dijo seriamente una vez más

-¿A qué te refieres? –Chrysalis desconocía las intenciones del humano

-Ya lo veras…-Dijo fríamente Mark

En eso el humano se alejó de la vista de Chrysalis, la reina no sabía si el humano regresaría así que hizo caso a sus palabras y devoro por completo la esencia de la manticora matando a la bestia en el acto…, paso un rato, la reina pudo tranquilizarse un poco, el humano regreso con varias ramas que había recogido a su alrededor y empezó a hacer una fogata con sus manos…

-Listo reina esto bastara para pasar la noche…-Dijo el humano encendiendo fogata

-Veo que has terminado de comer Chrysalis, creo que ahora es mi turno…

-¿Qué quieres decir mono?- dijo la reina viéndolo con duda

-Veras Chrysalis es hora de que sigamos con nuestra conversación…

En eso Mark agarro una piedra filosa y empezó machacar lo que quedo de la bestia, Chrysalis solo veía, a cualquier pony le hubiera dado asco la acción del humano, pero a Chrysalis no, ella solo observaba muy atenta de cómo el humano partía la carne pedazo por pedazo…

-Y dime mono… ¿Acaso eres carnívoro?-Pregunto extrañada Chrysalis

-No exactamente

-¿Entonces?

-Veras Chrysalis, mi especie se considera a lo ustedes llamarían omnívora

-¿Comes de todo mono?

-Algo así…

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Puedo comer vegetales pero no todos, así como las frutas…

-y supongo que también la carne…- dedujo la reina

-de hecho mi especie es perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir sin la carne…- contesto el humano

-Aun así mi especie la come de todos modos, aunque debido a "mis actividades" la carne es esencial para que no llegue a descompensarme sin recurrir a suplementos o cualquier otro tipo de medicamento y a decir verdad no sé cuándo tendré la oportunidad de volver a comer carne estando aquí…- Mark dijo esto observando sus trozos de carne que acababa de cortar mientras los asaba contra las llamas de la fogata

-Por eso te digo que no somos tan diferentes Chrysalis, ambos somos depredadores en un mundo que no nos merece…

Chrysalis miro cabizbaja el suelo

-Cuéntame más sobre ustedes mono…-aunque algo deprimida Chrysalis aún tenía dudas

-Veamos que te puedo decir mmm empecemos desde el inicio… hay muchas teorías sobre nuestros orígenes, una de ellas es que descendimos de los monos primitivos y con el paso del tiempo fuimos evolucionando a lo que somos ahora, y otra teoría es que fuimos creados por obra de un ser supremo todopoderoso a su imagen y semejanza para gobernar la tierra en la que habitamos… en cualquiera de los casos según mi criterio somos una aberración…

-¿Por qué mono?

-Pues a lo largo de la historia el humano solo ha demostrado su estupidez, a pesar de que nos consideramos la cima de la cadena evolutiva, nos peleamos por cosas tan tontas como el dinero, comida, mujeres, religión o cualquier otra nimiedad… llegando a los extremos de destruirnos entre nosotros mismos…

-Aunque bien es cierto que tenemos avanzada tecnología, parte de ella está dedicada a asuntos bélicos…y por si fuera poco, al igual que ustedes tenemos una forma de vida parasitaria, a tal grado que hemos consumido la mayor parte de los recursos de nuestro mundo sin ofrecerle nada a cambio causando lentamente su degradación, algún día esté nos cobrara factura y no será para nada barata…

-Así que el libro tenía razón…-menciono Chrysalis

-¿Cuál libro?-esto intrigo al humano

-No creas que te lo diré así de fácil mono, mientras tu no me digas como es que sabes de mi yo no te diré que es lo que se yo de ti…-dijo cambiando de semblante la reina

-Me parece justo Chrysalis-contesto sin inmutarse el humano

Mark empezó a masticar su carne ya dorada por el fuego…

-Mmm sabe a carne de hamburguesa-dijo el humano saboreando su carne

Chrysalis solo lo observaba

-Está bien no te diré todo Chrysalis, solo te diré que tu mundo es una especie de cuento para nosotros

-¿¡Un cuento!?

-Si un cuento, antes de llegar aquí solo eras un personaje de ficción para mí…

Chrysalis escuchó atentamente las palabras del humano, para ella le era difícil creer lo que él humano le decía, pero por lo que sabía de ella no podía negar esa posibilidad…

-Escúchame bien Chrysalis, no creo que nosotros hayamos sido los autores de tu mundo y mucho menos de tu vida, de hecho en mi mundo tenemos una teoría denominada la teoría de la cuerda, la cual habla de que el universo tiene múltiples dimensiones y por lo visto tu mundo es una de ellas…

-Tal vez… solo tal vez… la autora de la tu historia tiene cierta conexión con tu mundo y nada más, aunque para mí también es difícil de creer, no me imagino a mi especie como dioses creadores…

-Puede que tengas razón mono…- Chrysalis acepto esta posibilidad

-Y dime humano… (Dijo casi susurrando) tengo un buen final…?-Chrysalis volvió a decaer su cabeza

-No lo sé, tu historia todavía no termina, aunque como pintan las cosas no lo creo reina…-le contesto fríamente el humano

Chrysalis cerró sus ojos, ya no quería escuchar nada más, su depresión era evidente, hubo un momento de silencio… pero en eso sintió una mano sobre su lomo…

-No te preocupes Chrysalis, te digo que tu historia todavía no ha acabado y mientras haya vida hay esperanza…-le dijo humano con una sincera sonrisa

-¿Tú crees eso mono?-pregunto la reina viéndolo llena de lagrimas

-Solo si abandonas tu forma de pensar mi reina…

-¿Cómo?

-Mira Chrysalis, sé que eres malvada, egocéntrica, histérica, desesperada, despiadada, despreciable…

-¡Si ya entendí, gracias por la ayuda mono!- Dijo Chrysalis reclamándole al humano

-Solo te diré que sigues por ese camino terminaras muy mal Chrysalis…

-Bueno el punto es que también sé que te preocupas por tu reino y eso es honorable, digno de admirarse en una líder

-¡Pero eso no me ha ayudado en absolutamente nada mono!

-¡Lo sé! Pero es así como debe ser, es tu obligación como monarca el cuidar de tus súbditos, ellos han depositado su confianza en ti y tu deber es guiarlos hacia una vida mejor…

-¡Y eso intento mono pero solo fracaso una y otra y otra vez…!

-¡Es que tus métodos solo traen dolor y sufrimiento!

-¿¡Y que esperabas!? Es lo único que conozco…

-Lamentablemente lo sé… pero te prometo una cosa…-dijo el humano agarrándola de sus hombros

-¿¡Qué cosa mono!?

-Abandona tu oscuro sendero y te prometo que juntos hallaremos un mejor camino- dijo seguro el humano

-¿¡Por qué debería confiar en ti mono!?

-Porque ya no tienes nada que perder

Chrysalis no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella consideraba sus opciones y era verdad, la reina ya no tenía nada que perder…

-Solo con una condición humano…-Chrysalis le dijo seriamente

-¿Cuál?

-Si no encontramos una manera mejor… yo misma te devorare

-Acepto-contesto el humano sin dudarlo

Mark estiro su puño vendado hacia la reina pero Chysalis no sabía la razón…

-Y bien es un trato entonces mi reina?…-Mark insistió con su puño

Y Chrysalis por fin lo comprendió, ella estiro su adolorido casco y ambos hicieron el famosísimo brohoof

-Trato hecho Mark-dijo Chrysalis ahora con una leve sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Cómo será la relación entre Mark y Chrysalis de ahora en adelante?**

**¿Chrysalis abandonara su sendero de destrucción?**

**¿Qué será del futuro de los casi extintos changelings?**

**¿Las hamburguesas del McDonald's estarán hechas de manticoras?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Capítulo 6- Huida

**Hello my little friends, después de una larga espera (debido a temporada de exámenes y trabajos finales) paso a dejarles un capítulo más, agradecimientos especiales a Sg91 quién se ha convertido en mi sensei en el fabuloso arte de escribir :P, bueno sin más que decir empecemos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Abandona tu oscuro sendero y te prometo que juntos hallaremos un mejor camino-dijo el humano, con seguridad.

-¿¡Por qué debería confiar en ti, mono!?

-Porque ya no tienes nada que perder.

Chrysalis no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella consideraba sus opciones y era verdad, la reina ya no tenía nada que perder…

-Solo con una condición, humano…-dijo Chrysalis seriamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Si no encontramos una manera mejor… yo misma te devoraré.

-Acepto-contestó el humano sin dudarlo

Mark estiró su puño vendado hacia la reina pero Chysalis no sabía la razón…

-Y bien ¿es un trato entonces, mi reina?-insistió Mark con su puño

Chrysalis por fin lo comprendió, ella estiro su adolorido casco y ambos hicieron el famosísimo brohoof.

-Trato hecho Mark-dijo Chrysalis ahora con una leve sonrisa

**Capítulo 6- Huida **

**En algún bosque de Equestria 12:00 am**

-Bien, dejémonos de cursis sentimentalismos, reina, ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón, mono, debemos descansar las heridas

-Así es mi querida mosca, solo espero que no se nos infecten…

-Oh, es cierto mono, ahora que lo mencionas creo que podría ayudar en eso.

-¿Acaso tienes algún botiquín en esas alforjas que llevas Chrysalis?

-No exactamente mono…-dijo la reina con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno

-¿Entonces cómo? no te entiendo…-murmuró Mark, desconcertado

En ese momento, Chrysalis empezó a hacer ruidos con su garganta, seguido de unos extraños gestos de su cara y ojos, la reina parecía que se ahogaba; de pronto la reina soltó un enorme escupitajo de color verde directo hacia las heridas del humano, cubriéndolas por completo.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!? ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Quién te dijo que descargaras tus flemas sobre mí!? ¿¡Que parte de que espero mis heridas no se me infecten no entendiste!?-masculló el chico, asqueado por la extraña sustancia verde y pegajosa que fluía por su piel.

-Tranquilo mono, esa sustancia verde tiene propiedades curativas y funciona como antiséptico…

Acto seguido, la reina empezó a escupirse a sí misma.

-¡Puaj! Aun así, creo que es asqueroso…

-Que delicadito me saliste, mono.

-Ok, está bien… gracias, supongo.

-De nada, humano.

-Mmm… este moco se me hace familiar… ¿acaso no es con lo que aprisionas a tu víctimas?

-Así es, su función principal es mantener cautivos a nuestros prisioneros, pero debido a nuestros hábitos alimenticios… necesitamos que éstos se encuentren en buen estado para poder consumirlos.

-Interesante… bueno pues ya que estamos… escúpeme todo lo que puedas, Chrysalis.

Varios escupitajos después…

-Bueno mono, creo que con eso será suficiente.

-Eso espero-comentó el humano, todo verde de moco

-Ahora sí, a dormir humano.

-Buenas noches, Chrysalis.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos se acostaron lo más cercano a la fogata, Chrysalis fue la primera en conciliar el sueño en cambio Mark no fue tan rápido. Pasaron otro par de horas, la noche transcurría lentamente, la enorme luna en el firmamento era su único techo, hoy el cielo estaba completamente despejado, el viento soplaba tranquilamente, los árboles se mecían lentamente, los pequeños arbustos movían sus hojas y los grillos cantaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo aún el humano no podía dormirse, el dolor de sus heridas no lo dejaba dormir y la sustancia verde en todo su cuerpo le hacía sentir incómodo, al no tener camisa lo hacía pasar frio incluso estando tan cerca de la fogata. Esto mismo llamo su atención, ya que si esto no lo dejaba dormir ¿cómo es que Chrysalis si podía? la miró fijamente, ella estaba incluso más maltratada que él, sus heridas eran más notorias y aun así dormía como una piedra, esta imagen hizo sentir al humano una extraña mezcla de tristeza y pena ajena, en eso empezó a susurrar para si mismo.

-Mmm… supongo que ha de estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos…

-¿Cuánto has de haber sufrido?

-Pobre de ella…

-Y hablando de malos tratos

En eso busco rápidamente en sus bolsillos un objeto en particular.

-Mi precioso… ni siquiera sé si aún funcionas…

De su bolsillo sacó su celular y en un acto de fe intento encenderlo.

-Prende, prende, prende, sé que tú puedes, confío en ti…

Pasaron 5 minutos y el aparato no respondía.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, no me abandones…

El celular seguía sin responder.

-Prometo tratarte mejor… pero enciende de una buena vez, querida.

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, su preciado objeto encendió.

-¡Sí!

-2:30 am ¡mamá mía! qué tarde es…

-Y peor aún 30% de batería restante ¡rayos!

-Mmm… me pregunto si en Equestria habrá cargadores de celular…

-O más importante aún ¿¡tendrán electricidad!?

-Tendré que utilizar mi celular sabiamente…

-Bueno una canción me ayudará a dormir

En eso, sacó unos pequeños auriculares de su bolsillo junto a una pequeña pelusa y boronas de pan.

-Pelusa de bolsillo… quien sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar jeje (_Ok lo admito, soy un cerdo que nunca tira la basura)_

Mark se puso los auriculares y en eso empezó a tararear una canción.

-Canta conmigo, Chrysalis

La reina solo se limitaba a roncar.

-Esa es la actitud, Chrysa.

Mark murmuro unas cuantas palabras de aquella canción.

-_Algún día hablare de ello, un día te lo diré, algún día estaré sobre esto y fuerte como tu…_

Acto seguido, acompañó a Chrysalis con sus ronquidos, cayendo en un enorme y profundo sueño.

No había nada que pudiera perturbarlos, sus mentes empezaron a divagar en las profundidades de su subconsciente, creando extrañas imágenes…

_Sueño de Chrysalis_

_Chrysalis se encontraba en medio de un pantanoso lugar completamente desértico, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro. En los alrededores había árboles caídos y algunos otros deshojándose poco a poco, el suelo era árido e infértil, el ambiente estaba impregnado con gas pantanoso. La reina contempló este decadente paisaje y siguió caminando._

_-Esto es lo único que me queda… _

_La reina siguió hacia adelante, en su camino solo encontraban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus súbditos._

_-Mis queridos changelings… así que éste es nuestro triste destino…_

_La reina se sentó y abrazó los restos de sus queridos changelings; estos se encontraban en pésimo estado, estaban descomponiéndose lentamente, siendo carcomidos por gusanos. Eso no le importó a Chrysalis, para ella seguían siendo sus queridos súbditos, el ambiente cada vez se hacía más borroso, ya no podía distinguirse absolutamente nada, poco a poco la imagen iba desapareciendo…_

_Sueño de Mark_

_El humano se encontraba corriendo a través de un frondoso bosque, era totalmente verde y muy húmedo; el cielo se estaba nublado, hacía frio y lloviznaba, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza en su andar. Gotas de lluvia y sudor corrían por su frente. Mark podía escuchar su propia respiración mientras corría, este llevaba solo una sudadera y pants negros, jadeaba del cansancio, ya no podía correr más. En eso se detuvo a recuperar un poco de aliento._

_-¿Cuánto más tengo que correr? ¿Cuánto más debo esforzarme? ¿Hacia dónde voy?_

_De pronto su alrededor empezó a degradarse lentamente, el bosque se consumía a sí mismo, siendo remplazado por humo de un intenso color rojizo. Empezó a oscurecer, el humano estaba solo y a oscuras._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_Mark se encontraba completamente herido, escurría sangre de todo cuerpo, podía sentir como le dolía cada molécula de su ser. Portaba unos guantes de box de color negro al igual que unos pantaloncillos cortos; en eso un enorme sujeto se encontraba frente a él, era grande y corpulento, Mark no podía verle el rostro, los dos se encontraban en un enorme cuadrilátero, una intensa luz blanca los iluminaba, a su alrededor se escuchaba gente gritar…_

_-¡Mátalo! _

_-¡Acaba con él! _

_-¡Termina con su miserable existencia!_

_-¡Para eso me gustabas!_

_El hombre corpulento se le acercó y con un poderoso derechazo apagó las luces para Mark… su sueño había terminado. _

La tranquila noche paso rápido, la luna empezó a ocultarse poco a poco. El resplandeciente sol se asomaba por las colinas, su fuerte luz se abría paso lentamente entre los frondosos árboles, el viento soplaba, los pájaros cantaban y entonces…

-¡Oye tú!

-¡Levántate, monstruo!

El humano seguía roncando.

-¡Despiértate de una buena vez!

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a nuestra reina!?

Mark seguía sin responder.

-¡No tenemos tu tiempo!

El humano empezó a sentir una leve picazón por el cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente, vislumbró unas extrañas criaturas negras a su alrededor, al parecer lo estaban picando con sus diminutos cuernos.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula de auto que me atropelló?-masculló somnoliento el humano.

-¿De qué rayos habla este monstruo?-preguntó una de las oscuras criaturas.

El humano abrió por completo los ojos.

-¡Anda la osa! ¡Si son moscas gigantes!

-¿Moscas? somos honorables changelings

-¿Changelins? ¿Acaso no fue un sueño lo de mi llegada a Equestria?

-No sabemos de qué hablas, monstruo, pero no.

-No fue un sueño.

Los changelings eran alrededor de 15 en total, esto llamó la atención del humano pues recordaba que eran más, pero decidió no preguntar por el momento.

-Pensé que seguían perdidos y sin mencionar que estaban inconscientes…

-Eso fue hace días, monstruo, y antes de que te regresemos el favor… ¡dinos que le hiciste a nuestra reina!

-Yo nada, creo…

-¡No nos mientas, monstruo, mira su delicado estado!

Mark observó de reojo el estado de Chrysalis; todavía estaba un "poco" lastimada y cubierta de su propio moco verde.

-Oj, eso…

-¡Sí, eso, monstruo!

-¡Les juro que yo no se lo hice!

-Pruébalo.

-Mmm… fue una manticora salvaje la que nos atacó…

-Aja, una manticora, que pésima excusa

-¡En serio! miren ahí está, o lo que queda de ella más bien…

Los changelings de inmediato voltearon y observaron los restos que ya empezaban a descomponerse de la manticora, todos se veían entre si asqueados, la horrible imagen sería difícil de olvidar…

-¿¡cómo es que eso pasó!?

-Verás…

-¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Mejor olvídalo! No tenemos tiempo, monstruo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es hora de desayunar?

-¡No! Estamos siendo perseguidos, la guardia real fue mandada a investigar el extraño fenómeno de la luna, y están merodeando estos bosques.

-¡Rayos!

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que nuestra reina aún no despierta!

En efecto, Chrysalis seguía durmiendo profundamente, su cuerpo aun necesitaba más reposo.

-¡Doble rayos!

-No tenemos a donde ir, y somos muy pocos para oponer resistencia

-¡Triple rayos! Oh, espera ¿no tienen una guarida secreta o algo así donde podamos ocultarnos?

-Temo decirte que no, lo único que teníamos era una enorme cueva, pero ya está rodeada por la guardia real, ellos no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí…

-¡Puras malas noticias con ustedes!

-Otra pregunta, moscas, ¿estamos en el bosque Everfree?

-No, este no es el bosque Everfree.

-¿Entonces?

-El lugar en el que nos encontramos está en los límites de lo que se conoce como Equestria, estamos cerca de las montañas de cristal, Everfree se encuentra más al sur…

-¿Montañas de qué?

-Solo te diré que esto no es Everfree.

-¡Estamos acabados, monstruo! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué será de nuestra amada reina? ¿Qué será de nosotros?

-Ok, ok, ok ya entendí, estamos jodidos, última pregunta ¿Acaso los ponis no se acercaban a los bosques?

-No monstruo, eso solo pasa con el bosque Everfree, eso debido a la naturaleza de ese lugar y a las cosas que ahí lo habitan.

-¿¡Acaso estas diciendo que ese lugar es más peligroso que aquí!?

-Así es.

-¡Pero aquí también hay peligros! tan solo mira de nuevo los restos de la manticora…

-Lo sé, pero no se compara a lo que hay en Everfree.

-¿¡Me dices que si esto fuera Everfree esos guardias no pisarían ni un mendigo pasto de ahí!?

-Efectivamente.

-Interesante…

-Espera un momento… ¿en qué estás pensando?

-¡Everfree haya vamos!

Los changelings se miraban entre sí, algunos con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, otros con cara de duda. Otros aun no digerían las palabras que acababan de escuchar, algunos empezaron a hablar.

-¡Ese monstruo está loco!

-¡Debes de estar bromeando!

-¡Ni siquiera sabe dónde rayos está parado y ahora nos quiere llevar a Everfree!

-¡Si y además es feo!

Eran algunas de las cosas que el humano alcanzaba escuchar a su alrededor.

-¿¡Acaso tienen una mejor idea, moscas!?

Los changelings se callaron por el momento, algunos bajaron su mirada, otros se cruzaron de patas y otros lo observaban con duda, hasta que uno se dignó a responderle.

-Este… no. ¡Pero ir a Everfree es un suicidio!

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

-¡Es peligroso ir ahí!

-Tan solo vivir es peligroso-murmuró el humano, sosteniendo una mirada retadora.

-Y además, tendríamos que atravesar primero Canterlot para llegar ahí-se defendió el changeling

-¡Nada más puras excusas!-le replico el humano

-Ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí ¿Cómo esperas llegar allá?

-Mmm… denme un informe de la situación, moscas.

-La guardia real nos triplica en número, y se han dividido en diversos grupos para buscar cualquier indicio de anormalidad; volar no es opción, ya que uno de esos grupos son pegasos y observan desde el aire.

-Interesante…-comentó el humano, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Algún plan, genio?-preguntó sarcásticamente uno de los changelings a su alrededor

-¡Ni p#t idea, moscas!-anunció el humano, encogiéndose de los hombros.

-Que sorpresa…

Una vez más, el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

-Esperen un momento moscas, si algo he aprendido de mi especie es que somos buenos siendo malos, y claro, no voy a negarlo, horas viendo películas de acción, videos, programas, noticias, caricaturas, videojuegos…

-No tenemos idea alguna de lo que hablas, así que ¡al grano de una vez!

-Ok, ok, me cortan la inspiración, es que en este tipo de situaciones es una retirada estratégica.

-¿¡Retirada!?

- Si, no estamos en posición para oponernos contra ellos, pero para eso necesitamos una distracción.

-¿Distracción?

-Solo necesitare de pequeños grupos de ustedes, mis valientes

-¿¡Nosotros!? ¿Y qué harás tú?-replicaron al unísono los changelings.

-Yo haré el trabajo más importante, los apoyaré moralmente, moscas-murmuró con tono burlón el humano.

-Deja de jugar, mono.

-Ok, está bien, yo me llevaré a su reina.

-¿¡Tú!? ¡Tú no eres digno ni de mencionar su nombre!

-Soy el único capaz de cargar semejante peso.

-¿¡Le estas diciendo gorda a nuestra reina!?

-Este… no o ¿tal vez si?, no importa, el punto es que sus escuálidos cuerpos no la aguantaran y recuerden que volar no es opción.

-¿Entonces qué haremos nosotros exactamente?

-Necesitaremos dividirnos en grupos, somos 16 sin contar a la reina (_porque sigue dormida claro está), _necesito que formen 7 pares de ustedes.

Entonces los escuálidos changelings formaron sus pares, quedando solo uno de ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Hacer lo que hacen mejor moscas, dividir a nuestros enemigos, necesito que los lleven lo más lejos posible de nosotros, y después de ello necesito que nos reunamos de nuevo en Everfree.

-¿En qué parte?- preguntaron todos los changelings

-¿Cómo que en que parte?

-Everfree es enorme y es fácil perderse ahí, sin mencionar las amenazas que hay

-¡Cierto! ¡Joder! No lo había pensado

Todos los changelings lo estaban acabando con la mirada.

-¿¡Que!? Es un plan que se me ocurrió en menos de 5 minutos, no esperen que sea perfecto.

-Si tú no sabes mucho, menos nosotros.

-¡Joder! ¡Piensa cerebro, piensa!

-Sabíamos que era una mala idea desde el principio…

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Entonces háznoslo saber!

-El único lugar del que tengo memoria de ahí y además nos servirá como refugio

-¿Cuál?

-Las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las princesas…

-¡Pero ese lugar está en el centro de Everfree!

-No tenemos opción moscas, solo ahí no nos buscarán.

-¡Esta bien! Ya que no nos queda otra… nos vemos ahí, monstruo, más te vale mantener a salvo a nuestra reina.

-Y más les vale mantenerse vivos, moscas, si es que quieren que su reino sobreviva…

Entonces los changelings se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, de dos en dos se fueron del lugar, todos menos uno.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó el único changeling que no tenía pareja.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, pequeña mosca.

-¿¡Yo!?

-Sí, tú.

-¿¡Yo!?

-¡Que sí, mosca!

-¿Por qué?

-Ustedes lo dijeron, ¡yo no tengo ni p#t idea de donde estoy!, así que tú me guiarás hacia Everfree.

-Entiendo-murmuró resignándose el changeling

-Bien, ahora que todo está claro, larguémonos cuanto antes de aquí.

En ese momento Mark cargó a la aún dormida Chrysalis y la puso sobre su espalda.

-Fiiiiu… a pesar de estar tan delgada, pesa sus buenos kilitos…

-Cuida tus palabras, monstruo, es nuestra reina de quien hablas.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, mosca, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso, ambos escucharon algo no muy lejos de ahí, algo que alerto a ambos.

-Les digo que escuché algo por aquí.

-¿En serio? Nosotros no escuchamos nada…

-¡Es verdad! fue en esta dirección.

-De seguro fue tu imaginación, recluta.

-Ustedes solo síganme.

Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Mark y el changeling intercambiaron miradas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Sabían que esas voces no eran precisamente buenas noticias, la guardia real estaba por fin ahí…

-¡Rayos! Al parecer los demás changelings no desviaron a toda la guardia que rondaba por aquí-masculló en tono bajo el humano.

-¿¡Que hacemos ahora!?-preguntó aun nervioso el changeling.

-Ocultarnos pero a la de ¡ya!

Ambos saltaron en los primeros arbustos que encontraron, el changeling cayó de espaldas en el arbusto al igual que Mark, pero a diferencia de esté Chrysalis amortiguó la caída del humano.

-¡Ups! Lo siento Chrysalis, es por tu bien.

Chrysalis tenía el sueño pesado ya que ella ni se inmutó. La guardia real salía del espeso bosque, buscando la fuente de los ruidos que solo uno de sus reclutas pudo escuchar; eran más de 10 guardias, la tensión se sentía en el aire, tanto el changeling como Mark sudaban lentamente de los nervios, la guardia buscaba meticulosamente por todo el lugar, hasta que se toparon con algo.

-¡Por todos los ponis!

-¿¡Que pasa, recluta!?

-¡Miren esto!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Por la mismísima princesa Celestia!

-¿¡Quien haría tal barbarie!?

-¿¡Y quién podría hacerle esto a una bestia como esa!?

Los guardias se habían topado nada más y nada menos que con los restos de la manticora que Mark había dejado atrás, al haber pasado varias horas, los restos apestaban y estaba rodeado de moscas; esta imagen para los pony no fue nada agradable, los guardias no estaban acostumbrados ver este tipo de escenas, algunos empezaron a palidecer poco a poco.

-¡Debemos intensificar la búsqueda!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Si, señor!

Entonces otro guardia llegó corriendo al lugar.

-¡Señor!

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

-El grupo B dice que vio extraños seres corriendo a los alrededores, al igual que el C, aunque el grupo aéreo no pudo verlos…

-¡Tenemos que seguirlos cuanto antes! ¡No podemos dejar que esos monstruos anden libres!

-¡Si, señor!

-¡Todos, síganme!

Mark y el changeling suspiraban del alivio, la guardia se iría de ahí por fin…

-_(Al parecer esos changelings no son tan inútiles como pensaba, después de todo consiguieron llamar su atención)- pensaba para sí mismo el humano_

Aunque no todo sale como uno lo espera…

-¡Excepto tú, soldado! ¡Tú cuidaras la escena del crimen!

-¡Como ordene, señor!

_-(¡Me lleva la tostada!)- se maldecía el humano_

Y así pasaron los minutos, el changeling y el humano escondidos mientras que el guardia se mantenía frente al cadáver descompuesto de la manticora. El guardia mantenía su posición, estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea, aunque no era cosa fácil, el olor era horrible, las moscas no paraban de llegar y los fluidos empezaban a escurrir de aquella bestia.

-Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, tranquilízate…- se repetía para sí mismo el guardia.

-Solo es un cuerpo descompuesto…

-Nada más que eso…

-Y solo tiene asquerosos fluidos sobre él, nada de qué preocuparse je, je…

-Y sus vísceras las tiene por fuera…

-Está bañado en sangre…

-Y las moscas se lo están carcomiendo…

Poco a poco el guardia perdía su posición.

-Creo… creo… ¡creo que voy a vomitar!

El guardia corría en círculos, desesperadamente, buscando un lugar donde descargar su "desayuno".

-_(Aquí no, aquí no, aquí no, por lo que más quieras aquí no, estúpido poni)_

Entonces el guardia vació absolutamente todo lo que tenía sobre el primer arbusto que encontró.

_-(¡Hijo de tu yegua madre! ¡Me las pagarás, caballito bueno para nada! ¡Suficiente tenía con las flemas de Chrysalis! ¡Ahora estoy bañado con sobras de pasto procesado!) -Mark no dejaba de maldecir su mala suerte_

-Uf. Creo que ya estoy bien… ¡Pero qué demonios!

El guardia pudo observar unos ojos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, Mark había sido descubierto.

-En fin… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir aquí?

Un puñetazo salió disparado del arbusto, el poni solo pudo contemplar estrellitas mientras perdía la conciencia.

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho!?-exclamó el changeling, saliendo de su escondite

-¡Me había descubierto! No tenía opción.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, monstruo?

-La lógica solo me dicta solo una cosa, mi pequeña mosca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Correr! ¡Correr como si no hubiera un mañana!

Entonces Mark cargó de inmediato a la reina y junto con el changeling, salieron disparados del lugar.

Mark y el changeling llevaban rato corriendo, los arboles poco a poco se iban disipando, al poco de unas horas el paisaje iba cambiando; los arboles iban siendo sustituidos lentamente por extensas praderas y para su buena suerte no se habían topado con más grupos de guardias, los changelings restantes habían cumplido con su papel. Mark considero oportuno parar.

-Suficiente, déjame tomar un poco aire…

-Creo ya no tendremos problemas, monstruo.

-Solo dime Mark, pequeña mosca; por cierto, llevamos rato corriendo y ocultándonos y todavía no se tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Chryl Larbie mons… Mark.

-Así que Larbie ¿eh?

En ese momento algo empezó a moverse por la espalda de Mark, Chrysalis por fin había despertado de su largo sueño; la reina changeling abría sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que observo fue que ella se encontraba encima del humano, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos de repente.

-¿¡Por qué rayos estoy encima de ti, mono!?

-Por fin despertaste… ya era hora, reinita.

-¡Mi reina, por fin despertó!

Chrysalis volteó de repente a ver de dónde provenía la segunda voz.

-¿¡Tú!?

-Si mi reina, su leal súbdito reportándose a su servicio.

-¿¡De qué me perdí!?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Qué fue del resto de los changelings?**

**¿Everfree los recibirá con los brazos abiertos?**

**¿A Mark lo seguirán bañando con asquerosos fluidos?**

**¿Chrysalis podría poner un negocio con su baba curativa?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	8. Capítulo 7- En camino a Everfree

**Damas y caballeros, una vez más les vengo a traer otro capítulo (este pequeño saltamontes sigue aprendiendo a cómo escribir con la guía de su sensei), gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y una vez más los invito a dejar sus reviews ;), sin más que decir comencemos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Mark y el changeling llevaban un buen rato corriendo, los arboles poco a poco se iban disipando, al poco de unas horas el paisaje iba cambiando; los arboles iban siendo sustituidos lentamente por extensas praderas y, para su buena suerte, no se habían topado con más grupos de guardias. Los changelings restantes habían cumplido con su papel. Mark consideró oportuno parar.

-Suficiente, déjame tomar un poco el aire…

-Creo ya no tendremos problemas, monstruo.

-Solo dime Mark, pequeña mosca; por cierto, llevamos rato corriendo y ocultándonos y todavía no sé tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Chryl Larbie, mons… Mark.

-Así que Larbie ¿eh?

En ese momento algo empezó a moverse en la espalda de Mark, Chrysalis por fin había despertado de su largo sueño; la reina changeling abría sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que observó fue que ella se encontraba encima del humano. Esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos de repente.

-¿¡Por qué rayos estoy encima de ti, mono!?

-Por fin despertaste… ya era hora, reinita.

-¡Mi reina, por fin despertó!

Chrysalis volteó de repente a ver de dónde provenía la segunda voz.

-¿¡Tú!?

-Sí, mi reina, su leal súbdito reportándose a su servicio.

-¿¡Qué me he perdido!?

**Capítulo 7- En camino a Everfree**

**Praderas desconocidas 3:00 p.m.**

Los campos eran extensos, verdes a más no poder, al parecer Equestria se encontraba a lo que parecía lo más cercano a la primavera en ese lugar; el sol estaba en su punto más alto y nuestros tres valientes y malogrados héroes caminaban bajo sus rayos incandescentes. El calor insoportable hacía que los tres maldijeran a la mismísima princesa Celestia.

-Estúpida princesa ¿por qué tiene que hacer el día tan insoportable?

-Tiene razón majestad, que falta de consideración por parte de la alicornio- el joven Changeling no tardó en darle la razón a su reina.

-Vean el lado positivo, moscas, tendremos un bronceado envidiable-refutó el humano-aunque pensándolo mejor, ustedes ya están negros y no creo que se les note. Bueno, entonces alégrense por mí, moscas, yo sí tendré un buen bronceado.

-No digas tonterías, mono.

-Sí, no diga tonterías, señor Mark.

Ambos lo miraron con desaprobación.

-Ok, entonces no, jódete Celestia.

**Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Canterlot.**

La princesa Celestia, en el momento menos esperado, soltó un sonoro estornudo, asustando a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Hermana! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Luna, no te preocupes, estoy bien-contestó ella.

-¿En serio? llevas estornudando toda la tarde…

-En serio hermana, es algo pasajero…

**De regreso con nuestros amigos.**

-Ja, así está mejor, mono.

-Mucho mejor, señor Mark.

-Bien, dejémonos de tonterías humano, recapitulemos tu plan ¿Cómo es que quieres llevarnos a Everfree?

-Así es, mi reina, el señor Mark dijo eso.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar?

-Pues no exactamente, Chrysalis, pero tengo una vaga idea.

-¿¡Una vaga idea!? ¡No me vengas con eso!

-Descuida mosca, estarán seguros conmigo.

-Que consuelo…- murmuró sarcásticamente la reina.

-Yo soy indestructible, guapo e inteligente, no temáis estando a mi lado- (cof cof cof… saludos Gary)

-Ja, no me hagas reír, humano, admito que eres fuerte pero ¿indestructible? No te la prolongues.

-Este… defina guapo, señor Mark-pidió el pequeño Larbie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y además, yo cuestionaría tú "gran inteligencia", mono.

-¡Ok! si querían deprimirme, lo consiguieron.

Y así pasaron otros treinta minutos, caminando bajo los fuertes rayos del sol, con solo pastizales a su alrededor. A lo lejos se podían vislumbrar enormes montañas, cosa que era muy común en Equestria. El silencio predominó por unos momentos, cada uno de los tres estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Ya merito llegamos, moscas?

-Ja ¿Estas de broma, mono? Fácil, llegaremos en más de 3 días a esta velocidad, sino es que más.

-Joder.

-No reniegue, señor Mark, que este viaje apenas empieza.

-¿Lo ves, mono? aprende de mi leal súbdito, no se queja de nada.

-Para Larbie es fácil decirlo, le gusta la mala vida.

-Pensé que tenías más aguante, humano.

-No es que esté cansado, sino que apesto a más no poder. Ya hasta me empiezo a dar asco a mí mismo.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, mono, también me das asco-rio Chrysalis.

-Bien, ya que concordamos en algo ¿no habrá un lugar donde pueda quitarme la mugre?

-Estamos en medio de la nada, señor Mark, no creo eso sea posible.

-¿Y sabes por donde estamos en primer lugar, mi pequeña mosca?

-Pues… una cosa es que digas "que bruto este changeling, sí que sabe dónde anda", pero sí sé hacia dónde vamos.

-Ok…

-¿No me cree, verdad? ¿puede ver la más grande de las montañas al sur?

-Sí, ya la vi.

-Pues es ahí donde se encuentra el palacio real de Canterlot, más al sur está Everfree.

-Ya decía yo, esa montaña se me hacía muy familiar.

-Joder, joder, joder, ¡está a miles de kilómetros de aquí!

Y no era broma, a pesar del largo recorrido que habían hecho nuestros amigos, el palacio de Canterlot apenas se vislumbraba.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, mono, tu eres el único que anda fastidiando.

-Tranquilo señor Mark, tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

**Mark POV**

Conocernos ¿eh? Es curioso escuchar eso de uno de los súbditos de Chrysalis, me imaginé que todos eran feos y amargados ¡que sorpresas da la vida! Supongo que es mi oportunidad de conocer mejor a estos seres; después de todo, no todos los días se viaja un mundo el cual creías ficticio.

-Creo que tienes razón, mi pequeño Larbie.

-Pues bien, ya que andamos en eso cuéntenme de ustedes, moscas. ¿Tenían un hogar antes de andar de vagos por el bosque?

-¡Vagos! nos ofende, señor Mark

-Déjalo, mi leal súbdito, a final de cuentas el humano no está muy alejado de la realidad.

-Sí, mono, teníamos un hogar…

-¿Y qué fue de él?

-Verás, antes teníamos un enorme castillo muy lejos de aquí; era enorme, majestuoso, imponente, la representación física de mi reino Changeling. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, fue perdiendo poco a poco su gloria.

-¿Una invasión o algo así?

-Ja, eso hubiera sido una mejor historia que contar, lamentablemente no fue así. Los únicos responsables de ello fuimos nosotros mismos.

-¿¡Ustedes, moscas!?

-Sí, escuchaste bien, nosotros. Fuimos devorando poco a poco los recursos de nuestros alrededores, nos alimentábamos de todo cuanto se movía y utilizábamos desmesuradamente todos los materiales disponibles a nuestro alrededor. En los primeros siglos de nuestro imperio eso no nos importó, pero nos costó caro a la larga. Convertimos nuestro hermoso reino en un horrible pantano, era imposible seguir viviendo en él, y ya no había de qué alimentarnos en ese lugar.

Tanto la reina como su leal súbdito tenían una mirada melancólica.

-Mmm… interesante, no sé por qué se me hace tan familiar esa historia.

-¿Familiar?

-Olvídalo, nada importante.

-Y esa fue una de las razones por la cual decidimos dedicarnos a la conquista.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú, mono, qué nos cuentas?

-Pues yo… números.

-Ja, ja, qué chistosito-rio Chrysalis sarcásticamente.

-En serio, mono, cuéntanos ¿qué era de tu vida antes de que nos visitaras?

-¿Visitar? querrás decir que me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad.

-Pequeños detalles, mono.

-Pues yo era un tipo cualquiera, común y corriente.

-Aja, sobre todo común y corriente-se burló el pequeño Larbie.

-¿Acaso no te parezco normal?

-¿Quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

-Me agrada tu sentido del humor…-murmuró Mark, divertido-está bien, no tan común.

-Pero sí corriente, mono. ¡Ja!-exclamó la reina, con la vena graciosa.

-Como decía, Chrysalis, pues yo era un trotamundos antes venir aquí.

-Otra forma de decir vago ¿verdad, mono?

-¡Oye!

-¿Y acaso no tenía familia, señor Mark?

-Tenía…

Al igual que los changelings, Mark no pudo evitar poner una cara reflexiva.

-Pero actualmente no.

-¿Qué les pasó, mono?

-Pues digamos que ahora están en un lugar mejor.

-Ya veo, señor Mark.

Ambos Changelings entendieron a la perfección a qué se refería el humano. Rápidamente decidieron cambiar de tema.

-¿Y a que te dedicabas, mono?

-¿Tenía algún talento especial, señor Mark?

-¿Talento especial?

-Sí, mono, algo así como esos fastidiosos ponis.

-Si te refieres a que si tengo una cutiemark en el culo, no, no que yo sepa.

-Menos mal, entonces eres como nosotros.

-¿Como ustedes?

-Sí, nuestra especie tampoco tiene esas odiosas marcas en nuestros flancos traseros.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, supongo que sí.

-¿Y entonces no hace nada de su vida?

-No exactamente, mosca…

-Dinos de qué vives, humano.

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Pues a decir verdad es algo complicado, fui un artista marcial…

-¿Artista marcial, qué es eso?- la reina desconocía el completo significado de la palabra

-Pues a ver, cómo explicarlo… La vida de un artista marcial es la vida de un guerrero. Aunque originalmente las artes marciales se crearon para la guerra, en la actualidad mi especie práctica las artes marciales por diferentes razones, tales como la salud, la protección, el desarrollo personal, la disciplina mental, forjar el carácter y la autoconfianza. Peleando día a día, enfrentándose a las adversidades, superando sus limitaciones, para así algún día llegar a ser mejores-explicó, muy inspirado.

-Aunque actualmente no practico las artes marciales como tal, sino cierto deporte de contacto, soy un pugilista profesional activo, la razón de esto es que trato de mejorar algunos aspectos de mi estilo.

Tanto Chrysalis como el pequeño Larbie tenían una completa cara de WTF, y con justa razón, de toda la palabrería del humano no entendían ni J.

-Y eso significa…- Chrysalis estaba vaga, haciendo un intento de que Mark se lo tradujera.

-¿Para qué me esfuerzo?-suspiró el humano-a ver si logro hacerlo más claro, me pagan por repartir ostias, madrasos, golpes o como quiera que le llamen por aquí.

-¿A eso se le considera trabajo en tu mundo?

-Pues sí, sé que no suena muy bien si lo dices de esa manera. El pugilismo es un deporte duro, pero deporte a final de cuentas.

-Estás loco ¿Lo sabias?

-Mira quien lo dice, alguien con delirios de conquista mundial.

-Al menos eso es más productivo, humano.

-Diferiría de eso viéndolo desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Qué puede saber un cabeza de chorlito como tú?

La caminata siguió su curso, tanto Chrysalis como el humano seguían discutiendo; el pequeño Larbie decidió no intervenir, él no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones como para seguirles el ritmo. A diferencia de estos dos, el joven Changeling aún seguía sin tener un solo bocado de amor, llevaba largos días sin comer, solo resistiendo por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Los súbditos de Chrysalis no se caracterizan por su bella apariencia, y mucho menos por su buena actitud, sino por la lealtad hacia su reino. Darían la vida por él y por su reina y es por esta misma razón que el joven Larbie no demostraría debilidad ante lo más preciado de su vida, lástima que su cuerpo no esté de acuerdo con ello.

-¿¡Ah, sí!? Pues tu mamá es una mal…

Antes de que el humano pudiera terminar su frase, se dio cuenta de algo; el joven Larbie tenía la mirada casi perdida y su cabeza cabizbaja, esto lo preocupó un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mosca?

-¡No cambies la conversación, mono!

-Un momento, Chrysalis, nuestro pequeño amiguito no se ve muy bien.

-¡Tonterías! Solo buscas cómo zafarte de nuestro asuntito, mis súbditos nunca caerían por una pequeña caminata. ¿O no es así, mi pequeño Larbie?-murmuró orgullosamente Chrysalis, tocándole el hombro con su casco.

Justo en ese momento, Larbie puso sus ojos totalmente en blanco y cayó directamente al suelo.

-¿Es normal que haga eso?

-¡No, tonto humano!

-Ok, puede que no sea un gran medico pero deduzco que se acaba de desmayar.

-No me digas ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues está tirado en el suelo.

-¡Era sarcasmo!

-Pícalo con un palito, a ver si sigue vivo.

-No es momento para bromas, mi leal súbdito ha caído ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Momento para una de mis milagrosas bofetadas?

-¡No! Eso solo empeorara las cosas.

-Contigo funcionó, Chrysa.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Veamos nuestras opciones, tal vez se desmayó porque no soportó mi genialidad o literalmente se encuentra muerto de hambre.

-Descartemos tu genialidad, es una víctima más de la hambruna que azota mi pueblo.

-Ya me lo temía, reina.

-Si no se alimenta rápido, morirá.

-¿A qué esperamos? Vayamos a la tiendita más cercana.

-Si ya se te olvidó, te recuerdo que estamos en medio de la nada y por si fuera poco nuestro alimento no es algo que se pueda comprar.

-Bueno, tendremos que buscar algo y rápido.

-¿Qué cosas pueden proporcionarles los nutrientes que necesitan?

-Básicamente cualquier ser viviente puede dárnoslo, pero entre más amorosos mejor para nosotros.

-Creo que me arrepentiré por lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-¿Qué?

-Seré el tentempié de nuestro amiguito.

-¿Seguro de lo que dices humano?

-Sí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Joder Chrysalis, hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

-Te advierto que esto es un proceso muy doloroso, además no es seguro que logres sobrevivir, prácticamente te succionare la vida y… ¿ya mencione el dolor?

-Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, mejor no…

Sin siquiera terminar la frase, la reina Changeling le disparó un rayo verde; el cuerpo del humano fue rodeado de un aura luminosa y de este empezó a brotar su esencia. Tal y como si fuera una transfusión de sangre, la esencia salía del cuerpo de Mark para entrar en el pequeño Changeling.

-Ja, adoro mi trabajo. Si tan solo pudieras ver tu cara…

Chrysalis se deleitaba observando al pobre humano, el cual se retorcía cual vil cucaracha fumigada.

-Eso bastara para mi pequeño súbdito. Pero antes de terminar, yo también tengo hambre-acto seguido, la reina también engulló un poco de la energía vital de Mark.

-Ahora sí que estoy satisfecha, aunque he de admitir que tienes un pésimo sabor.

Finalmente dejó de merendar a su compañero. Mark cayó tendido en los pastizales, se encontraba sofocado, temblando en el suelo; tomó todas las bocanadas de aire que le permitían sus debilitados pulmones, su vida literalmente había pasado frente a sus ojos.

Normalmente la extracción del amor hecha por los seres conocidos como Changelings termina con su huésped muerto. A menos que este les sea de utilidad, intentarán conservarlo con vida, aunque con un evidente precio. Mareos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza, dolores corporales o cansancio son algunos de los síntomas experimentados. (Cualquier duda consulte a su médico).

-Ca… ca… ca…-masculló Mark, tratando de dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, mono? Yo no comprendo tu lenguaje-murmuró la reina, con una sonrisa más que evidente.

-¡Canalla! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-Yo solo hice lo que me ordenaste.

-Sí, pero estaba a punto de arrepentirme ¿¡Para que mierda me adviertes si de todos modos lo ibas a hacer!?

-Porque no hubiera sido tan divertido-rio ella.

-Serás una hija de pu…-musitó antes de que su visión comenzara a fallar, sentía claramente como el suelo se le movía.

-Dulce, dulce venganza, Mark.

Mientras Mark y Chrysalis discutían los pequeños detalles de su alimentación, el pequeño Larbie regreso de entre los muertos (de hambre, claro está).

-¿Sigo vivo?

-No, te moriste y yo soy un hermoso ángel.

-Mono, ¿qué parte de que no eres lindo no te quedó clara?

-Ni que estuvieras tan buena, Chrysalis, no eres quién para criticar.

-¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?

-Aquí nuestro mono lampiño se ofreció "voluntariamente" para salvarte la vida.

-Señor Mark, le debo mi vida, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

-No me agradezcas tan rápido, mi mosca súper desarrollada, que ahora yo soy quién se muere de hambre.

-Le juro que encontraremos algo lo más pronto posible.

-Y si ese no fuera el caso, nos comeremos lo que queda de ti humano, no te preocupes.

-Ja, eso quisieras, reina, antes muerto que ser comida de moscas.

-Pues ese es el punto, mono.

Y así, una vez más, reemprendieron su viaje. Los arboles volvieron a rodearlos poco a poco, la temperatura empezaba a descender y los tres sentían como una brisa recorría sus cuerpos. Por decisión unánime decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un confortante árbol, tanto sus pies como cascos estaban agotados. La caminata de nuestros seres favoritos había sido larga y aunque la búsqueda de una vida mejor apenas empezaba, las condiciones no estaban a su favor.

Los tres observaban en el enorme cielo azul encima de ellos, veían pasar las nubes lentamente, esto en particular era algo que a Mark le llamo la atención.

-Pensé que todas las nubes eran movidas por pegasos.

-Pues ya ves que no, Mark.

-Esos pegasos buenos para nada, sólo mueven las nubes de pueblos habitados por ponis. En otros reinos, por ejemplo, los grifos o duendes de cielo son los encargados de esta tarea.

-Wow, pensé que los pegasos eran los amos del cielo.

-Eso es lo que esos ponis te quieren hacer creer, incluso nuestra raza es capaz de mover las nubes.

-Gracias por el dato, reina.

-Mark ¿en su mundo quien lo hace? si no es indiscreción.

-Claro que no es indiscreción, amiguito, pero mi mundo no funciona como el suyo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, mono?

-Pues mira reina, desconozco las similitudes y diferencias que guarda mi universo con el tuyo. Al parecer aquí también tienen fuerza de gravedad y la vegetación es algo parecida, pero en lo que refiere al clima, ese es otro cantar.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque en mi mundo no hay quien controle al clima, esté se mueve a su voluntad.

-¿¡En serio!? Eso es algo difícil de creer, humano, su mundo debe estar a merced la naturaleza supongo.

-Pues técnicamente así debería de ser, pero no, mi especie se las ha arreglado para que la naturaleza no tenga un control total sobre nosotros.

-Suena fantástico, señor Mark, su especie debe ser fabulosa.

-Pues en parte sí, no me quejo de algunas de las comodidades que ha inventado la humanidad. Pero no todo es felicidad, nuestro intento de tener al mundo bajo nuestro control ha causado que su equilibrio haya sido deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, el mundo empieza a morir lentamente.

Las palabras del ser bípedo fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido, pero para fortuna de ellos, esta vez provenía de su estómago.

-Si me disculpan, moscas, iré a buscar algo de comer.

-Lo que tú digas humano, aquí te esperamos.

Mark exploro sus alrededores, únicamente había vegetación; arbustos por ahí, arboles por allá, florecitas por donde todos lados, todo menos frutos o animales no inteligentes de los que se pudiera alimentar. Esto no desanimo a nuestro amigo, sino al contrario, su búsqueda se intensificó, el humano fue a parar a un lago no muy lejos de ahí.

El cielo se transformaba en un rojo atardecer, lentamente los rayos de sol iban bajando. Era la primera vez que un humano contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que era Equestria, un lugar puro, incorruptible y sobretodo tranquilo, a pesar de los males que asolaban a Equestria constantemente. Al humano solo le parecían cosas sin importancia, todo tenía solución en este mundo, siempre había seres dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para cambiar la situación; aquí solo había sentimientos puros, si alguien te amaba lo hacía con todo el corazón, si alguien te odiaba lo hacía honestamente. En este mundo no había doble moral, esto era lo que diferenciaba el paisaje que este hombre observaba, no era lo verde del lugar, ni mucho menos sus extraños habitantes, sino la tranquilidad. Éste era el atractivo que le cautivaba. Hipnotizado por tal belleza, se quitó el resto de su ropa y se metió dentro del lago; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sintiendo lentamente recorrer el agua fluir por su cuerpo, disfrutando de su soledad.

Mientras tanto, los Changelings no se la pasaban tan diferente a diferencia del humano; tanto Chrysalis como Larbie disfrutaban el no sufrir de hambre, al menos por el momento.

-Mi reina ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Que té inquieta, mi leal Larbie?

-¿Realmente cree que el humano cambiará nuestro destino?

-Para serte sincera, dudo mucho que ese mono sin cerebro pueda ayudarnos.

-Ya lo sospechaba.

-Pero le prometí que le daría una oportunidad.

-¿Y piensa cumplirla?

-¡Claro! es una promesa Real, debe ser cumplida, y además él es lo único que tenemos.

-El señor Mark es un buen monstruo.

-No dudo de las buenas intenciones de ese tonto, pero sí de que sea capaz de ayudarnos.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, mi señora.

-Así es Larbie, solo el tiempo…

Mark se encontraba fuera del lago, con una agujeta de su tenis amarrada a un palillo, ésta con boronas de pan en su punta, al lado un par de pececillos.

-Vaya suerte de que en este lago tenga algo que comer. Hijos de su pescada madre, ¿creyeron que podían huir de mí? nunca duden del poder de las boronas de bolsillo.

El humano se puso de pie con varios pescados, se vistió de nuevo y una vez más el hombre contempló la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-Agradezco que en este mundo no haya contaminación.

Como si el mismo universo conspirara en su contra, un objeto muy liviano salió disparado hacia su rostro.

-Ok… retiro lo dicho.

Aquel objeto resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un pequeño boletín en el que se podía leer.

"_¿Quieres diversión? ¿Quieres emoción a tu patética vida? si es así, asiste a mi gran y poderoso acto de magia, te aseguro que no arrepentirás."_

En la esquina inferior del boletín venía una dirección indescifrable para el ser bípedo, después de todo, él no era más que un extranjero en un mundo gobernado en su mayoría por equinos. Finalmente venía firmado con una media luna y una varita mágica, ambas de tono azulado.

-¿Qué hace esta cosa en medio de la nada? Lo averiguare después, primero tengo que comer.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¿De quién será el misterioso boletín?**

**¿Hay que dudar del poder de las boronas de bolsillo?**

**¿Realmente el sabor de Mark es asqueroso?**

**¿Dejaran de maldecir a Celestia? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **


	9. Capítulo 8- La Gran y Poderosa

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, llegando las vacaciones les llega otro capítulo más de esta historia. Así como el Sol no gira alrededor de la Tierra tampoco lo hará Equestria con nuestro visitante, espero que sea de su agrado, y en otras noticias la historia la base con el mapa oficial de Equestria por si tenían alguna duda (a excepción de algunas cuantas localidades que serán de mi invención :P).**

**P.D. llegamos a 18 followers wiiii me siento importante :P, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, con lo cual me obliga a entregarles un producto de mayor calidad XD.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Mark se encontraba fuera del lago, con una agujeta de su tenis amarrada a un palillo, ésta con boronas de pan en su punta; a su lado, había un par de pececillos.

-Vaya suerte de que en este lago tenga algo que comer. Hijos de su pescada madre, ¿creyeron que podían huir de mí? nunca duden del poder de las boronas de bolsillo.

El humano se puso de pie con varios pescados, se vistió de nuevo y, una vez más, el hombre contempló la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-Agradezco que en este mundo no haya contaminación.

Como si el mismo universo conspirara en su contra, un objeto muy liviano salió disparado hacia su rostro.

-Ok… retiro lo dicho.

Aquel objeto resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un pequeño boletín en el que se podía leer.

"_¿Quieres diversión? ¿Quieres emoción a tu patética vida? si es así, asiste a mi gran y poderoso acto de magia, te aseguro que no arrepentirás."_

En la esquina inferior del boletín venía una dirección indescifrable para el ser bípedo, después de todo, él no era más que un extranjero en un mundo gobernado en su mayoría por equinos. Finalmente venía firmado con una media luna y una varita mágica, ambas de tono azulado.

-¿Qué hace esta cosa en medio de la nada? Lo averiguare después, primero tengo que comer.

**Capítulo 8- La Gran y Poderosa**

Érase una vez una gran y poderosa poni a la que todo mundo amaba, respetaba y temía; su nombre era leyenda que se contaba en toda Equestria de pueblo en pueblo, de equino a equino, siendo esté el favorito para dormir de muchos potrillos. La historia narraba las hazañas de una gran yegua de belleza y poder, que podían rivalizar incluso con la de sus propias cogobernantes; eran numerosas las aventuras que se contaban de ésta, pero sin duda la que sobresalía sobre las demás era aquella donde la mítica poni había sido capaz de derrotar a una titánica osa mayor en una gran y poderoso duelo a muerte. Nacida para ganar, ella estaba predestinada a la grandeza, su nombre sería recordado por toda la eternidad, escrito en la memoria como la gran y poderosa Tri…

-¡Hey mocosa, sé que estas en casa, sal de una buena vez!

-Se…Señor Jenkins, le dije que mañana le pagare todo lo que le debo.

Un viejo poni de edad muy avanzada se encontraba frente a los portones de un enorme granero.

-¡Eso me dijiste la semana pasada, mocosa mentirosa!

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo que no he juntado lo suficiente, señor.

-¡Ese es tu problema, niña!

-¡Le juro que mañana le pago todo!

-Díselo a alguien que te crea, que a mi edad no puedo esperar eternamente.

-¡Pero señor Jenkins!

-Mira niñata, dudo mucho que seas capaz de pagar todos los meses de renta que me debes.

-Pero no tengo a donde ir…

-No me hagas esto más difícil ¿vale?, tengo una familia que alimentar y tú abusas de nuestra hospitalidad.

En ese preciso momento los portones del granero se abrieron de par en par; saliendo de ellas con un par de enormes maletas flotando, se encontraba una joven yegua de color azulado.

-Está bien, no rogare más, la gran y poderosa Trixie aún le queda un poco de dignidad.

-Ya era hora.

-Disculpe las molestias.

Sin decir nada más, la joven yegua emprendió la retirada.

Sin lugar a donde ir, la pobre yegua decidió seguir vagando por el mundo, el viejo Jenkins no pudo haber sido más oportuno a la hora de correrla; era más de media noche, el frio a su alrededor era más que evidente, su sombrero y la pequeña capa apenas si lograba amortiguar el viento frio de esas horas.

Las cosas para la joven Trixie se habían tornado un "poco" complicadas desde que visitó Ponyville por última vez, y a pesar de que juró que su vida sería humilde desde ese incidente, el universo no se la ha puesto nada fácil. Su vida ya era difícil desde que aquella ocasión en donde cierta poni lila la exhibió (sin que esta fuera su intención, claro está) como la fraude que era. A eso, agréguenle que esclavizó a todo un poblado que a su vez torturó para su propia diversión, corrompida por el amuleto del alicornio, cosa que no ayudaba en absoluto a su ya de por sí mancillada reputación.

La yegua se la ha pasado de pueblo en pueblo desde entonces, buscando su lugar en el mundo; ésta siempre estaba acompañada de los malos tratos de los equinos que lograban reconocerla, cosa que ella no los culpaba, sabía perfectamente que se lo había ganado a pulso y debido a esto más de una vez ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo. Trixie ha tenido que trabajar más de una vez de cargadora de carretas e incluso de nuevo en las ya conocidas granjas de rocas, aunque siendo trabajos dignos y aceptándolos de buena manera, estos no le daban lo suficiente como para tener una vida digna y mucho menos para tener un techo bajo el cual dormir. Siendo sinceros, Trixie ya no podía vivir de sus actos de magia; lo peor que puede hacer cualquier poni de espectáculo es arruinar su imagen ante el público, cosa que exactamente hizo.

Actualmente ella se encontraba viviendo en el granero de un viejo poni, siendo esté lo único que su reducido sueldo era capaz de pagar; ella vivía no muy lejos de Cloudsdale en la región de los unicornios, donde empieza la zona agrícola que se interpone entre esta y los extensos campos de Canterlot. Hasta ahora había podido sobrevivir trabajando en una granja no muy lejos de ahí, se podía decir que por fin había logrado obtener ingresos más o menos estables, pero recientemente fue despedida al romper unas cuantas herramientas de trabajo. Y es que aunque Trixie ponía mucho empeño en todo lo que hacía, tenía que admitir que no estaba en su campo, para cualquiera le hubieran parecido errores menores pero con la poca tolerancia que le tenían esto fue causa de su despido inmediato.

-Otra vez de cero-suspiró ella-tal vez tenga mejor suerte en el próximo pueblo ¿Que digo? ¡Así será! ¡Lo dice la gran y poderosa Trixie!-afirmó con contundencia, alzando su casco en el aire.

Así inicio su pequeño viaje, el próximo poblado se encontraba unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, por lo que la yegua azulada caminó bajo la fría noche a través de un largo camino de tierra. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se pudieran divisar unas cuantas luces a lo lejos, el poblado estaba cada vez más cerca.

El lugar no era mucho más grande que Ponyville, según un letrero de por ahí ella se encontraba en Rangeville, su arquitectura era muy similar a la de Ponyville aunque un poco menos colorida y vistosa que ésta. Los habitantes del lugar caminaban como si fuera un día común y corriente, que de hecho lo era, lo único nuevo del día era nuestra azulada visitante. Trixie tenía la esperanza de re-empezar su carrera en el mundo de la magia, pero antes de intentarlo exploró un poco aquel lugar; un habito que recientemente había adquirido era el de conocer al menos parte de los lugares de los que visitaba ¿Qué caso tenía viajar por el mundo, si uno no se detiene tan siquiera a admirar por donde va?

Rangeville tenía cierto aire campirano, el comercio era muy activo ahí; había mucha venta de frutas y verduras, herramientas y fertilizantes o semillas entre otras cosas. Era algo lógico debido a que la mayoría de los habitantes de por ahí se dedicaban a trabajar la tierra, y por esta misma razón era la evidente mayoría de ponis de tierra.

Trixie no lo pensó más y se paró en una plaza concurrida, de una de sus grandes maletas sacó varias mantas y palos con los cuales rápidamente, y con la ayuda de su magia, elaboro un improvisado escenario. Los ponis a su alrededor empezaron a notar el extraño labor de la joven, la plaza empezó a juntarse poco a poco; el viento iba en popa para el plan de nuestra amiga, ya con un público que ella consideró suficiente, decidió empezar el espectáculo.

Los ponis alrededor se preguntaban el porqué de tanto alboroto, la multitud estaba inquieta y, en medio de la confusión, la maga hizo acto de presencia parándose enfrente del escenario; su porte era imponente, su mirada decidida, su respiración tranquila. Trixie realizó uno de sus hechizos más conocidos, disparó una ráfaga de magia hacia el cielo, provocando la explosión de variados fuegos artificiales; esto llamó la atención de todos los equinos del lugar, que con más ansias esperaban que diera inicio el espectáculo.

-¡Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, bienvenidos sean todos al más grande y poderoso acto de magia que jamás hayan visto en sus vidas!

La gran sonrisa de los espectadores fue poco a poco desvaneciendo, Trixie había visto esto antes y solo significaba el preludio de que malas cosas iban a suceder.

-¡Sabemos quién eres!-gritó un poni de entre el público.

-Excelente, admiradores míos prometo que no los decepcionaré-disimuló perfectamente, a sabiendas que esto no era un muy buen augurio.

-Tengo muchos trucos mágicos que presentarles ¡así que vamos allá! que todos pasaremos un buen rato…

Justo en el momento en que Trixie terminó aquella frase, la reacción del público no se hizo esperar, y desde atrás de la multitud unos cuantos llamaron su atención.

-¡Mejor toma tus maletas y vete!-gritó uno de los potrillos de entre el público.

Con todas las señales vistas hasta ahora, la gran y poderosa Trixie no tenía duda alguna, en este pequeño pueblo la conocían; cosa que normalmente sería buena para cualquier poni de su oficio pero con Trixie era otra historia y no precisamente eran buenas noticias, sobre todo cuando se tiene tan terrible reputación. Con las esperanzas muertas de iniciar una nueva vida en Rangeville, su orgullo no le permitiría dejar inconcluso su acto, ya saben lo que dicen: "el show debe continuar".

-Tan solo sean pacientes y observen-murmuró Trixie, con leves gotas de sudor en la frente

-Tus trucos son cosa del pasado.

-Tal vez vean algo especial el día de hoy…

-Es mejor estar en el infierno que ver tu apestoso acto.

-Puede que sea lo mismo-farfulló entre dientes una yegua.

-Ver crecer el césped sería mucha más productivo.

Normalmente Trixie hubiera humillado a los aguafiestas con alguno de sus viejos trucos sobre ellos, pero no esta vez; Trixie había jurado cambiar para bien ya que solo así podría encontrar el perdón.

-Tan solo miren y aprendan, que esto es magia real.

El show dio inicio y aunque no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el acto, el público no pensaba lo mismo; algunos cuantos empezaron a regresar a sus vidas cotidianas, el show de Trixie empezaba pasar sin pena ni gloria, entre los muchos trucos que hizo se encontraban el clásico levitamiento de objetos, aparecer un conejo de su sombrero, el viejo truco de cartas entre otros, para finalmente hacer una explosión colorida con su cuerno.

Cuando el show finalmente terminó, para desgracia de la unicornio, su acto solo se quedó en un simple y patético intento de reavivar su carrera. El público no aplaudía, uno a uno se empezaron a retirar, esto dio la estocada final al ya debilitado orgullo de Trixie.

-¡Maldición!-masculló llena de impotencia la joven yegua, arrojando su sombrero al suelo.

La plaza estaba vacía, bueno casi vacía, un pequeño potrillo se le acercó y le dejo un par de bits en el sombrero.

-Tenga señora, para mí fue un buen acto.

-¿En serio?-inquirió ella.

Las palabras del potrillo la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Sí, en serio señora.

-Me halagas, pequeño.

-Mamá solía contarme grandes historias sobre usted. Lástima que ahora solo me dice que solo son cuentos baratos como los humanos o los ponis mullidos.

-Tal vez tu madre tenga algo de razón…

-Pero yo sigo creyendo en usted.

-Gracias pequeño, la gran y humilde Trixie te lo agradece-dijo ella, despidiéndole con una sincera sonrisa.

La joven maga quedó conmovida, al menos alguien apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Trixie empacó una vez más sus cosas, dispuesta a probar suerte en otro poblado y tratar de olvidar los fracasos como el de hoy. La yegua, con su par de maletas preparadas, se encaminó de nuevo a las afueras de Rangeville tal y como su fuera otra rutina más, suspiró. El día estaba a punto de acabar y ella no deseaba quedarse otro rato más.

Caminando bajo el manto de la noche, su corazón y su mente estaban confundidos. ¿Tenía caso seguir con esta cansada rutina? medio comer, medio vivir, recibir abucheos y lástima de la gente… esa no era precisamente la vida que la gran y poderosa Trixie tenía en mente cuando se dedicó al espectáculo. Detuvo su andar y contempló el cielo en busca de respuestas, observó atentamente el sinfín de estrellas y sobre estás el enorme astro reinante.

Trixie guardó silencio unos momentos, mirando hipnotizada la luna, esto le causa cierta melancolía.

-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna… ¿Por qué me han abandonado? ¡No puedo seguir con esto! Sé que me lo merezco, todo lo que hice lo merecía. Pensé que podría soportarlo, pero ya no más, ya no más… ¿Su gran y humilde súbdita debe abandonar todo lo que alguna vez amó? o ¿Acaso esto es una prueba más? ¡Denme una señal!

Trixie volteó a sus alrededores en busca de la más mínima muestra de respuesta que éstas le pudieran dar; el viento solo sopló, los campos eran tranquilos, había sembradíos alrededor de los cuales se podían escuchar a algunos grillos cantar, todo parecía normal. La yegua no encontraba seña alguna, al parecer sus amadas princesas no le contestarían esta noche.

-¡Otra gran y enorme pérdida de mi tiempo!-gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Pero luego dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Bueno tenía que intentarlo…

Trixie reemprendió su caminata, dándole la espalda al astro regente. Todo indicaba que la joven maga regresaría a su tortuosa rutina, pero justo en el momento de marcharse, algo la hizo voltear; una fuerza inexplicable la llamaba con gran intensidad, volteó de nuevo hacia la luna, parecía tener un brillo inusual.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, de pronto un enorme y luminoso rayo purpura salió del norte disparado. Lo raro de esto es que el rayo no provenía del cielo, sino que salió de la tierra hacia la luna, Trixie no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

La imponente luna fue afectada por éste, su estructura empezó a cambiar y un extraño fenómeno empezó a suceder; la luna fue sustituida por un enorme hoyo de color purpura, fenómeno que se pudo contemplar fácilmente por toda Equestria.

El hoyo parecía que engulliría todo a su paso, más sin embargo de esté salió disparado otro rayo en la misma dirección de dónde provenía el primero. Al momento de impactar, toda Equestria tembló; Trixie tenía los nervios al límite y no era por el extraño fenómeno en sí, ella tenía miedo de ser la causante de lo que acababa de ver. ¿Acaso esta era la señal que tanto estaba esperando?

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquirió, estupefacta.

Estaba completamente intrigada por los acontecimientos y no era para menos, no todos los días ves un enorme hoyo en el cielo y mucho menos cuando esperabas cualquier tipo de señal divina. Casualidad o no, Trixie tenía el presentimiento de que esto estaba estrechamente relacionado con su futuro.

-Debo averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió. ¡Yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie descubrirá este misterio!

Trixie creía haber encontrado una nueva misión en su vida (y no es que la maga tuviera algo mejor que hacer), encontrar la señal que le fue enviada desde los cielos; pero ella sabía que algo la retenía en lo profundo de su ser, antes que nada debía abandonar todo lo que alguna vez fue. La yegua observó sus maletas, en ellas se encontraban los pocos sueños que aún le quedaban, su vida como maga había muerto ya casi nadie apreciaba su arte pero aun así olvidar su vieja vida no sería nada fácil.

-Pasamos buenos tiempos-murmuró Trixie, mirando con cariño su equipaje-pero mi vida debe continuar.

Trixie arrojó sus maletines al aire, desparramándose en el acto; las maletas dejaron caer a su alrededor su contenido: montones de artículos de magia, desde cartas hasta sombreros, también una vieja manta para los espectáculos y un montón de boletines de su show salieron disparados por todas direcciones.

-Una más grande y poderosa Trixie ha nacido desde hoy.

Trixie se dirigía hacia la estación de trenes más cercana a Rangeville.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¿De qué vivirá Trixie de ahora en adelante?**

**¿Encontrara finalmente su destino?**

**¿Los Fluffly ponis existen?**

**¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que algún vago recoja sus cosas?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
